Across the Distance
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: After the Mirror Universe, McCoy needs a little help. It turns out MirrorSpock understood more than anyone thought. Slash Spock/McCoy Assumes Mirror Mirror take place after Journey to Babel.
1. Chapter 1

SO this itch has been bugging me so here it is. I'll continue it til I get bored. I've got at least four chapter written in it though so it'll be a while.

**Chapter 1**

He pulled himself awake slowly. Whatever alien trap they'd blundered into this time, it sure packed a wallop.

"Doctor?" McCoy cursed under his breath at the Vulcan, knowing without evening looking up that the pointy-eared science officer was raising an eyebrow at his colorful language. "Doctor, there is no need to-"

"I know you green-blooded hobgoblin!" His hiss caused a disturbing shift in his brain of jelly. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around the cave. An attempt to shrug his shoulders and stretch them forced him to take notice of his situation. His arms and shoulders were practically numb from holding him off the floor that his knees were almost but not quite resting on.

Removing the fog from his mind by sheer force of will, he dragged his leg forward. Part of him, the medical common sense part, told him to get off his ass and get blood flowing correctly into his arms again.

"Doctor perhaps you should rest a bit longer." The bland Vulcan advice was more annoying than usual. Partially because it was exactly what he wanted to do but couldn't do it. That was usually when Spock annoyed him the most.

Glancing around the dungeon, for lack of a better word, he noted the lack of Captain Kirk and groaned. This never boded well but was more common then the common cold. Angrily he wondered if the captain would be fit enough that he would actually be able to yell at him this time. Often, the captain's injuries prevented him from holding onto any anger.

"I feel like I was just hit upside the head by a phaser on heavy stun. What blazes is going on?" He looked over at Spock as he felt painful sparks of fire dance their way down his arms. The Vulcan drew himself from his perusal of the chains to shake his head.

"We are captive in a cave of large humanoid creatures with rudimentary verbal and telepathic ability. I do not know where the Captain is. He was already gone upon my awakening." McCoy growled as he yanked on his chains.

"Awake." The gravel voice startled them both, though Spock hid it well. A creature just taller than Spock glided out from behind the rock. Fairly humanoid all things considered, a bit more fur and a bit more blue and a tail, but all in all not the strangest of creatures to either man's experience. The creature approached McCoy first.

"Who?" The doctor recoiled slightly at the touch to his face, still twitchy over the last person to touch his face when he was backed up against a wall.

"He is Doctor McCoy. I am Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise. May I ask what have you done with Captain Kirk?" The being looked at the commander for a moment before turning its attention back to McCoy.

"Doctor." The creature seemed to best communicate through single word replies. McCoy opened his mouth to reply when the creature grabbed his still half-asleep wrist. He gritted his teeth in discomfort. The wrist was still healing from the sprain Mirror Spock had given him four days earlier and it was currently shooting needles from the renewed blood flow.

"Doctor." The blue furred fingers of the creature's free hand gripped McCoy's hair and pulled the doctor up to its eye level. The human swallowed his initial yelp at the sudden discomfort in his head and neck and merely squeezed his eyes shut in pain. A shake told him the creature wanted his eyes open and he finally let out a grunt and looked into the creatures yellow eyes. They swirled a moment and McCoy felt the intrusion in his mind.

He panicked for barely a moment before he felt the creature focus in on his memories of Spock and Jim. Realizing the danger he could pose to the two men, he shoved his panic and fear and anger into a barrier against the creature. Building the wall surrounding those thoughts and memories with pain and panic he hid all his softer feeling behind them.

A sharp pain on his wrists and shoulders told him the creature had dropped him suddenly and a sharp pain to the cheek told him he had been struck. He heard a chink of chains from Spock's direction, but he couldn't look over.

If he had he would have seen the science officer straining to the end of his chains to get to his friend. Mindrape was a serious crime in the Vulcan culture and he felt his primitive controled anger rise as he watched its attempt on one he was so close to.

"Give knowledge." Again his head was tilted back and his was forced to meet those eyes. Again he felt the battering ram against his mind that he blasted away on panicky terror. Mirror Spock had been able to get into his mind easily. Set aside his normal trust of the Vulcan, Spock knew precision and deception. The raw force of the mind meld from several days ago had been only in the final contact. First Mirror Spock had located the exact knowledge he required and then he had taken it. This creature was more blundering the right direction.

McCoy gasped as the creature pulled out of his mind. He could feel himself shaking, whether in fear or pain, he wasn't sure any longer. He did know the creature had only managed the barest of glimpses at his memories. He hoped it hadn't been anything vital or damaging.

"Half-breed?" McCoy felt his blood freeze. Painfully he glanced up at Spock, to find himself under intense scrutiny by those dark eyes. Spock had pulled himself to the end of his chains towards his fellow shipmate. The creature looked towards the Vulcan, its mouth widened in a sinister grin.

"Heartless Halfbreed." McCoy tried to rise to his feet, already searching through his memories to figure out what the creature might have seen. "Untrustworthy Human monster." That was the memory.

Two months earlier McCoy had answered a call by Amanda Sarek. The mother of one of his best friends had wanted his professional advice and they had gotten to talking about one of her favorite subjects, her son. Human Monster. The term given to the toddler by his Vulcan cousins for years. Heartless, untrustworthy statue was the term by his human relatives. Amanda was so glad he had finally found a place to call home.

Indeed, he had told her that just a week earlier a Starfleet commander had referred to this first officer as a deceitful, unreliable beast. Now, the commander was simply visiting for a week, enroute to his next mission and hadn't gotten to know the first officer and Spock had brushed it off, but the rest of the crew was slightly less forgiving.

Several accidents and misunderstandings later found the commander reporting to sick bay for a mild cut on his hand. McCoy had saved the mildly terrified commander from Nurse Chapel and her Needle of Doom, since she implied it would be necessary to sew the cut closed, probably without anesthetic. The Doctor had inspected the injury quite thoroughly for any shards of the metal which had caused the cut while explaining somewhat amiably how the entire crew seemed to like and respect their first officer and it might be in the commanders best interest to apologize for his tactless remark.

After sanitizing the cut several times he healed it and sent the commander on his way. He never heard if the commander took his advice and apologized or not. In fact, he didn't see hide nor hair of the commander again until his departure on the USS Andromeda. The entire crew was there to see him off and McCoy had never seen a more malevolent send off in his life. Even Spock had commented on it, asking for a cause. Jim, who by virtue of his rank had not been able to participate in the dismantling of the commander, had just looked at McCoy.

"Mr. Spock, there are a few things this crew seems to agree on. And the protection of its own is one of them." Although Spock raised his eyebrow in question, neither of them elaborated on the comment. McCoy found out later that Spock had disciplined several of the crew for their behavior and no one had volunteered an explanation to the confused Vulcan. Spock had very little idea what the crew thought of him in this respect.

Even more, he was very unaware what the Doctor thought of him. Although McCoy knew on some level that Spock was aware their bickering was fun and light-hearted to the doctor, he doubted the science officer had figured how much their banter was essential to McCoy's mental stability. The thrill of energy and mental exercise that was their quarrels kept McCoy alert and relaxed. He needed them to channel his more aggressive moods. To keep him from becoming the cold mercilessly unending doctor he had been while married.

McCoy stood painfully as the creature taunted the Vulcan with the bits and pieces it had gleaned from the Doctor. McCoy could see Spock's face grow more and more granite as he tried to ignore the creature. Finally the creature gripped his jaw tightly and forced the same eye contact it had forced on McCoy. Spock fought for a brief moment before the Doctor saw the fight enter the mental mindscape where Spock was so strong.

It was a few moments before the creature let go of him and snarled.

"Worthless. Even to friends." It reached up above the ceiling and pulled a chain down. McCoy grunted as his hands were yanked forward mercilessly as he crashed to his knees, gulping air as he tried to control the pain in his arms.

"Friend fear monster." McCoy wasn't sure what the creature was doing but he really was sick of the creature grabbing his hair. It wasn't until he felt Spock's hand that he realized the creature must have seen his fear of the Mirror Spock.

Vulcan's, as touch telepaths, read anyone they touch on a light, non-intrusive level. The Doctor jerked his head away instinctively as those telepathic fingers brushed his cheek in a way reminiscent of Mirror Spock.

The image of the Mirror Spock gripping his wrist and forcing the mind meld sprang forward in his mind as he tried to shove it back in fear. The damn monkey knew what it was doing. He saw Spock's eyes widen in surprise at what he was unintentionally picking up from McCoy.

"Stop it!" The breathless command was almost desparate as the human tried to move away from the Vulcan. No longer was the movement fearful instinct, now he simply didn't want the contact. Contact he had known he couldn't handle until he had dealt with the pain of the mental rape the other Spock had put him through.

A familiar sound pierced the air and the creature fell on McCoy. Spock glanced up to see Captain Kirk entering with two of the three phasers they had beamed down with. A quick shot later freed the Vulcan as his sharp ears heard a whimper from the human under the large creature.

A quick debate where he weighed the doctor's obvious fear of his touch and their current predicament, Spock shoved the creature off the surgeon as Captain Kirk took out another one coming to the cave.

"Let's go. The mouth of the cave isn't far!" The adrenaline was obviously pumping through the Captain's body as he took out two more creatures, a phaser in each hand. Spock felt a negative stir in his gut as the doctor winced in contact, especially as he unlatched the chains. McCoy's arms were likely only partially numb, having received sporadic blood flow in the past hour. He adjusted the half limp body to assist the doctor in walking and shoving his own pain behind his mental shields, they started for the door.

"Spock?" McCoy's soft voice was in his ear as they moved.

"Do not attempt to speak Doctor McCoy. You have already strained your vocal cords sufficiently." Indeed the screams he had let out during the mental probe by the alien had made even Spock's blood run cold. Having felt the power and indelicate mental probe of the creature, he could understand the doctor's lose of control on his pain. Still the withdrawal from Spock gentle mind touch had bothered the Vulcan. He would need to discuss it later with the good doctor.

"I'm sorry." The breathless plea was not missed by his Vulcan ears and Spock wondered at the meaning.

"We shall discuss whatever you are apologizing for on the ship." He heaved the doctor's body as the battered legs finally gave out a mere two meters from the entrance to the cave. The mental presence he could sense through their contact was dimming alarmingly and he rushed the last four steps before the familiar sensation of the transporter swept through his body.

He must admit, usually he was uneasy around Nurse Chapel. Her romantic interest in him was a sore point between them, but right now he sought her out immediately. She and Dr M'Benga both came forward to take McCoy instantly. Once the Doctor was on the gurney, Spock released him to leave him in the medical staff's capable hands. The flash of fear as he did so caused him to reclaim a grip on the lax hand.

The fear in McCoy's mind was staggering and it took all of Spock's mental training to keep it from destroying both of them. It was a breakdown that the doctor apparently needed, but Spock did not know how to provide. All he knew was that the Doctor was systematically locking all his memories that dealt with Spock or Captain Kirk.

He glanced at Dr M'Benga a moment before explaining quickly what was happening to the unconscious man. The alarm on the younger Doctor was expected and the understanding quite welcome as the science officer followed them into sick bay. A scan proved the doctor had mild damage to his arms and legs, but nothing permanent. Indeed, even the mental disturbance was at last quieting to the point where the human was starting to stir.

Spock wasn't letting go until McCoy's mind was no longer drawing on his for mental support. As the fear that had permeated his mind slowly filtered behind emotional shields, the human's need for Spock dwindled.

"Spock?" The murmur was too low for a human to hear, but Spock heard it quite well.

"I am here Doctor." The next sound was significantly more wheeze than sound and Spock watched as Nurse Chapel assisted the patient with a drink of water.

"Where?" Spock raised his eyebrow at that. Surely Nurse Chapel's presence would have been enough.

"We are on the Enterprise, Doctor." The human's tongue flitted out to lick dry lips as Spock felt the remainder of the pain retreat behind the Doctors emotional shields. Unlike Spock's mental shield, which was designed to protect his mind from telepathic touch, McCoy's shields were built solely to deal with his emotions in moderate amounts.

"I want to apologize." Whatever the Doctor wanted to apologize for, it wasn't good for his voice.

"Indeed, if you feel such need then perhaps you should wait until you regain your vocal cords so that I can hear you properly." Spock nearly jump out of his skin as the Doctor's other hand sprang up, grasping his bicep.

_Dammit you pointy-eared Vulcan, I'm trying to apologize for what that creature said. What he learned from me._ McCoy's mental voice came through quite clearly on the mild link Spock had maintained through his connection to the doctor's hands.

"Doctor, his mental powers were far greater than your own. To blame yourself for his attack and its subsequent results would be illogical."

"You tell me I'm illogical all the time." McCoy laid back with a pained sigh. Spock felt more than heard the next memory run through him. _I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know._ Whatever those words were, they meant something important to the Doctor. Spock wasn't sure the best method to address that, so he chose another topic which concerned him.

"Doctor, the blue creature was correct on something that puzzles me." Those crystal blue eyes look up at him in question. "When we first made mental contact I felt fear that had not been present in the past." He felt a wave of trepidation and self-hate wash through the body next to him. He didn't need to look up at the monitor to know that McCoy's heart rate had just jumped. It was a combination of feelings that he had only sensed once before.

"Spock…Look it wasn't you." McCoy was now looking everywhere except the being with whom he was failing to communicate successfully. "I just…I mean I need…What happened, well it happened. I just need to recover a bit."

"Doctor, one doesn't recover from the type of mental intrusion I believe you experienced without outside aid." The man had flinched as Spock started talking, causing him to soften his tone significantly. The phrase he had just said ran through the vulcan's mind. _It wasn't _you He placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder as he had seen the Doctor do when comforting Captain Kirk. "Who was the Vulcan who did this?"

McCoy didn't know it, but that question had a lot of emotion behind it. Spock could barely control the rage that poured through him at the attack on one so close to him. McCoy knew more about Spock's body and mind than almost anyone else in the galaxy and had kept it completely to himself. His insults, more lighthearted, hadn't changed much since the first time they had met. He had never used his knowledge against a person he found so profoundly irritating. Spock knew that his place was beside Jim Kirk, helping the Captain with everything he had. He also knew that as he supported the Captain, this man support both of them. Neither the Captain nor himself could bear to see the Doctor hurt after all the support and loyalty he had given them in the last year.

"Spock…I…" Spock withheld a sigh at the discomfort the Doctor was displaying. It was natural response for such a strong individual to have difficulties with what he perceived as a weakness. Mindrape was no weakness, but a devastating attack.

"Doctor, I require his name." McCoy shifted away from the grip Spock still had on his hand. He felt the Doctor swallow all of his pain and fear as the human sat up.

"No." Spock felt his eyebrow rise slowly at the answer. "I'm sorry Spock, but this is one secret I need to keep." He tried to stand and brush by the Vulcan, but Spock tightened his grip on the wrist and elbow he held. Normally he disliked physical contact. It was intrusive on both parties as Spock was usually graced with the emotional and intellectual thoughts of the individual. In this case, he had already made the mental link, albeit light hand touch required, but it was there and he felt the massive suppression the Doctor just made. He also felt the wave of pain that shot up the Doctor's arm as he squeezed. He released the arm immediately before he could do real damage to the wrist.

"Doctor, I must return to the bridge, but like my quarterly physical, you need to discuss this with me or another Vulcan. Forced Mind Meld cause damage to the mind and it needs to be repaired. In addition the Vulcan responsible needs to be punished." Seeing that the Doctor was ready to fight him about this, he decided the best method was to end this discussion for now and continue later. "I will await your report."

Spock thought the chance of such a report being delivered to him was about 8.2% but he had learned that McCoy and Captain Kirk beat the odds more than the odds would allow for.

"Spock to Captain Kirk." The wall consol suited him for his purposes. He had mentally reviewed the last few missions and really only one possibility came to mind.

"Kirk here. Spock, how is our good Doctor."

"He appears to be recovering. Captain may I speak with you in private."

"Of course Mr. Spock. I'll see you in my office in ten." Spock calculated he had enough time to stop off in his own quarter to change before reporting to the captain's quarters. McCoy had explained at one point that it was less awkward for Captain Kirk if they referred to his quarters as his office most of the time. Spock still wasn't clear as to why, but he did agree with the Doctor's muttered remark a moment later about how the Captain does more work there than sleep anyway.

Ten minutes later on the dot Spock strode into the Captain's quarters with a single request.

"Tell me about the mirror universe again."

000

It was the only logical conclusion. The only Vulcan McCoy had been alone with recently was the Mirror Spock. Spock current dilemma was whether the Doctor's fear was of mind melds or him. Although both were distinct possibilities, the latter would make Spock ability to assist the Doctor very limited. He suddenly understood the Doctor's need to pace when helpless before a patient. The conflicting need to help and reality that he may be able to do nothing was disturbing and gave him excess energy.

Meditation helped some. At least raised his mental shields enough to be capable of assisting the Doctor, should he be allowed. He had already notified Chekov that he was taking a few days off and told the Captain to expect something similar of Doctor McCoy as soon as his responsibility to the crew was covered. That and Spock managed to convince the good doctor of the need for it. As the Captain pointed out, none of the three of them were particularly good at taking required break for their own sake. Doctor McCoy included. Moreso since during shore leave the good doctor was usually checking on the health of the crew who needed the break more than taking a break himself.

A chime from the door brought him out of meditation and he stood, admitting the harried doctor. He watched in mild curiosity and concern as his fellow scientist paced around his room nervously. He hadn't expected the Doctor to come of his own accord, especially within twelve hours, and was thus waiting to see what mental state the Doctor was in.

After circling the room like a hunted fox a few times the Doctor stopped and looked at the silent Vulcan.

"You called it mindrape." Spock hadn't realized he had broadcasted that particular thought. "Is it like…does the vict- person involved react similarly to physical rape?" Spock considered this question, recognizing the Doctor's attempt to put an understandable perspective on the incident.

"Having not encountered someone involved in physical rape before, I might be incorrect, but from what I have read, yes, similar responses occur." McCoy swallowed. He paced a few more times before turning back to Spock.

"You said aid." Spock reviewed their previous conversation to place the reference before ducking his head slightly in a nod.

"Because of the strength required to break into someone's mind forcefully, even moreso in your mind, the damage left behind could be extreme." Doctor McCoy eyed him suspiciously.

"Whattaya mean 'moreso in my mind'?" Spock cocked his head.

"You have formidable emotional shields in place, Doctor. To overcome them would require great force and would likely hurt. Even gently done, a mental connection done against your wishes would leave some damage." A strong hand ran though the brown hair in agitation.

"What do I need?" Spock looked at the Doctor disbelievingly. It was quite unlike the Doctor to ask for personal help so easily.

"Look, you green blooded elf, I'm a Doctor. I know what happens to a rape victim. I've even had to help a few." The Doctor looked away in discomfort as Spock hid his startled dismay. He had hoped that like mindrape on Vulcan, physical rape was unheard of these days. The fact that Doctor McCoy, a man who sympathized almost empathically with his patients, had treated someone, more than one someone, for it was disheartening.

"You're right. It can't be done alone." The Doctor turned away from Spock's gaze. "This isn't something I can heal myself. I've told that to enough patients to know it's true. But…I can't go to Jim about it. Even if I could…I'd need a telepath to help heal the damage anyway, right?"

"Most correct Doctor." McCoy nodded. He paced again.

"I can't function as a doctor like this. I'm compromised as long as I have these irrational outbursts of temper." Spock's eyebrow raised in distinct question. McCoy sighed. "I know I'm irrational to you, but a brick could be more irrational than you. But I can't completely lose my temper. If I did you'd know it." He finally sat down, head in his hands. Spock checked himself in order not to give into the sudden urge to place his own hand on the Doctor's shoulder again.

"A doctor can't lose his temper completely. We know too much about too many people." Spock realized the irony in that his own control over his emotion so mirrored the control exerted by this particular individual. He marveled privately on the vastly different outcomes of such a control. For the Doctor was correct, despite being spitting mad before, Spock had never heard the Doctor reveal another's personal information without good cause or permission. His own admiration for this human grew.

"Doctor, to repair the damage requires a mind meld with a telepath." McCoy looked up at him in irritation. Both knew that the Doctor had already guessed that.

"Then it'd better be you." Spock looked at him sharply. That answer he had not expected.

"Doctor, I suspect I know who the culprit was, and given the identity-"

"Quit your yattering, are you gonna help me or not!" Spock gave him a cool look for interrupting him. He softened the look at the blatant fear in those electric blue eyes. He reached over to his consol.

"Spock to Captain Kirk." McCoy looked away, but not fast enough for Spock to miss the look of betrayal entering the vulnerable visage.

"Kirk here." Spock had already set up the time off for both of them, all that was left was to relay the update to the Captain.

"Please accept my earlier request starting now." There was a brief pause where he knew the Captain was taking a moment to gather himself for a few days without his best friends.

"Understood. Both of you have a week. Kirk out." Spock looked at the consol in amused irritation. He had only asked for three days for each of them. That should have been more than sufficient. He contemplated calling the Captain, but dismissed the idea, seeing McCoy's look of hope and need. The doctor had never lowered his mask this far before and Spock found he could not do anything to make this harder on the Doctor.

Sitting next to the doctor, Spock took a steadying breath before looking at his friend.

"Doctor, there are two actions we must complete for you healing to begin. The first is a gentle mindmeld. This will allow your brain to re-associate the feeling with the thought. That will begin the emotional healing process." McCoy nodded. That probably was similar to the information he was taught about physical rape. "Second I need to repair the damage done to your emotional barriers during the actual contact. This will most likely cause you to re-live the attack for a moment. You should take that time to observe the action."

"I have to live it again? I don't actually remember much of it." Spock threaded his fingers in front of him to focus.

"Yes. You can take this opportunity to see the attack objectively." McCoy stared bleakly at Spock a moment.

"Will I relive any other memories? Will you see any of my other patient's secrets?" Spock understood the concern.

"I may see anything the other mind meld saw. I am willing to swear to keep anything learned today in the strictest confidence. Even from the topic if necessary." Doctor McCoy looked at him assessingly a moment before nodding.

"Alright, let get on with it!" Spock raised his hands to the familiar position, halting 65 centimeters from the Doctor's face when the human flinched. He stayed still as McCoy met his eyes defiantly. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"For this to work, you must come to my hands, not the other way around." Eyes widened, as the Doctor processed what Spock was saying. Spock would not initiate the mind meld. Spock saw confusion swirl in those blue optics before it turned to steel. Gently, though firmly, Spock felt the face come closer. He suppressed a shiver as the breath skitted over his sensitive hands before he felt his finger connect with the rough skin of the doctor's face.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. We are now going back. Back to a time when you did not fear mindmelds. Back to the attack." His voice was growing dimmer in both their minds as they sank into McCoy's mind.

Spock recognized the emotional barriers from before and felt out for McCoy to guide him.

_Doctor, you need to show me which memory is the correct one_ He felt mild confusion and concern as he was pulled along with McCoy to a barrier that was crumbling under the amount of pressure behind it. McCoy was right, this barrier would not have held up much longer. He moved toward it, but stopped at a secondary fear that shot through McCoy. Letting the fear wash over him, he felt the concern for his own wellbeing well within the doctor as well as the knowledge that in feeling the fear McCoy had held of him on the planet, had hurt Spock himself. Also, the more subtle worry attached to the meld, that the Vulcan, someone McCoy did care about and whose opinion mattered to the Doctor, would see something in here that would change all that.

_Doctor, you supported me after I killed our Captain. I assure you, I will support you just as well here._ Thought brought forth the knowledge that McCoy had been as concerned about Spock's reaction to killing the captain as he had about the Captain's danger.

The Doctor's fears did not dissipate, though that one appeared mollified for the time being. The self-anger at fearing someone he trusted and that Spock learned of the fear before he could handle it still remained. Guilt at possibly hurting someone he at least saw as a friend hovered in the background. This feeling was current and not behind a barrier. The Doctor was feeling it now, and dealing with it. Spock let the feeling go and moved once more to the emotional barrier McCoy had indicated earlier.

He felt both of them swept into the memory almost immediately. Spock found himself in a sick bay, similar to their own. They saw himself lying on the floor, dying.

"_Don't just stand there, Help me!" _McCoy's concern for this Spock was no less than for any other patient. The fact that he looked just like one of his best friends simply made it more personal. They had to remember that this wasn't his Spock.

Spock watched as they pleaded with Captain Kirk to let them heal the injured Mirror Spock. The fact that this was a patient flitted through their minds followed closely by that this was a Spock. They couldn't leave an injured Spock, no matter what. To do so would break something inside them. They cared about Spock too much.

The injury healed as predicted. They nearly jumped out of their skin when a strong hand wrapped around their wrist. The fond thought that they always underestimated Spock ran through their mind. They definitely knew better than to try to answer the question posed by Mirror Spock. They barely understood it themselves.

Backing away, the subtle differences in this Spock became apparent. They tried to retreat, but the grip on their wrist was too strong. A demand for knowledge returned and fear crept up their spine as the hand rose to their face.

Spock felt the intrusion into McCoy's mind sharply as Mirror Spock ruthlessly shattered one barrier after another looking for the exact information he wanted. Images of other shipmates and patients flitted past as McCoy struggled against the invasion. A sharp pain as Mirror Spock twisted McCoy's wrist broke McCoy's concentration enough that Mirror Spock found the memory of the change in universes. They both felt the satisfaction in Mirror Spock as he raced through the mind again this time looking for something more basic.

Spock saw an image of himself and suddenly he was overwhelmed with emotions and memories of their friendship from the Doctor's perspective. Their arguments and encounters were analyzed quickly by the alien presence before the harsh mental probe retreated. Spock grabbed control of the memory at this moment.

_This attack is over Doctor._ He felt tentative responses from the Doctor. As he reached out into the Doctor's mind to find the barriers the Mirror Spock had slashed to pieces and started building them up again, ignoring the images and thoughts within them as he went. Always a portion of his attention was on the memory he held frozen and the growing examination of the memory the Doctor was doing. When only the Barrier around his own friendship was left to heal he returned to the memory.

Receiving the Doctor's understanding and acceptance he let the memory go again. He was relieved to feel less of the brittle fear that had so encompassed the Doctor.

Mirror Spock pulled out of McCoy's mind sharply.

_"Friends?! Is that what we are? Oh no Doctor. A life for a life."_ Before either of them could contemplate the meaning of such a phrase Mirror Spock's lips were on McCoy's. With the mental contact still present they felt the lust flood the Vulcan's veins and with a quick press of his hips, McCoy's weaker answering flair of arousal. Spock felt McCoy frantically trying to back away from the memory. The feeling of the lips on his was possessive and drove chills up and down his spine. Arousal covered by mild disgust shot through them and Spock had to firm his control on his own mind before attempting to process the memory.

"_My debt is paid."_ The memory ended there. Spock felt McCoy retreating from him frantically. He waited patiently. As long as he was between McCoy and the Doctor's subconscious, there was no danger that he would be lost. Calmly he waited until he felt a questioning probe from the human. He answered the probe with calm, unwavering loyalty that he had promised McCoy at the beginning of this meld.

Guilt sprang forward again, but before Spock could respond to it, McCoy ruthlessly shoved it down into the low simmer he suspected the Doctor tossed all his emotions when he needed to focus without their distraction.

_I am not offended. Nor am I disgusted. I feel a certain amount of anger for the other Spock. My opinion of you has not worsened by this experience._ Spock did not think it wise to tell McCoy how much the Doctor had grown in his esteem during this healing. That would come later if ever.

_I must heal the last barrier. Are you calm again?_ General irritation at his logical line of thought flittered through his mind followed by a fondness for the feeling and a sense of relief. Spock ignored it in favor of reaching for the barrier surrounding their relationship in McCoy's mind.

The second he touched it, however, chains sprang around him and McCoy. It was Mirror Spock. Spock pulled against the chains surrounding him as he felt McCoy doing the same.

_Don't try. Those chains are forged with McCoy's feelings for you, Spock. You can't break them. I am here to repay my life debt to the good Doctor._ McCoy was frantically pulling at the chains to come between Spock and the Doctor's previous tormentor. Spock was fixated on Mirror Spock at the moment.

_Spock. I do not know you, but I know McCoy. Yours and mine. McCoy is our T'hy'la._ Spock froze as the word trembled through his being. More than the brother bond he had with Jim and McCoy, the T'hy'la was the deepest of all Vulcan bonds. Only the lucky and strong few formed them with their mates. Even his own parents never got further than the T'hai'lu bond.

_Perhaps your McCoy is, however my-_ Mirror Spock dark chuckle reverberated as he leaned closer.

_I felt what he feels for you. You are his T'hy'la. He can handle suppressing it in the face of our stoicism because he has your Captain Kirk to focus on, but he constantly reaches out to you. Even now, because I look like you, he could not leave until he was sure I was all right. _He reached out to Spock. The Vulcan struggled against the chains that held him, aware of the frantic struggles McCoy was engaged him off to the side. He could feel the fear of Mirror Spock, and the fear for Spock himself encompassing McCoy, drowning him in hysteria. Just feeling the Doctor's panic was enough to propel him to fight harder against the chains drawing tighter around him.

_You cannot break his care for you. It is stronger than his care for himself. Only in his fear for you is he finally starting to break the chains. Your safety and happiness means that much more to him than his feelings for you._

_You will leave Doctor McCoy alone at once! _Spock didn't care how much Mirror Spock taunted him, he was Vulcan, he was in control of his reactions. But he could see the pain entering McCoy's mind and that was unacceptable.

_I Have a debt to repay. Here it is._ He felt Mirror Spock rush through him just long enough to shatter a single barrier. He wasn't sure which one, and he wouldn't be able to find out until he left McCoy's mind.

_You have 16 days now._ Spock wrestled with the chains as Mirror Spock briefly stopped next to McCoy before dissipating. Spock felt the last barrier in McCoy's mind rise intact. Mirror Spock had repaired it before he left originally. He had simply placed a fake barrier in its place. He had guessed Spock would help McCoy and had placed this remnant of himself here for this very purpose.

McCoy's chains dissolved instantly and he blanketed Spock protectively a moment later. Spock recognized Doctor mode and mentally shook himself to regain his composure.

_I'm unhurt. _McCoy seemed to understand and he felt McCoy slide between him and the chains before the chains dissolved. Feeling himself free once again he assessed the remainder of the Doctor's mind, but found no more injuries.

_Have you processed the Mind Meld? Does my presence still frighten you?_ He felt McCoy recoil in concerned indignation. He never feared Spock, only Mirror Spock and his blasted Mind Meld. The thought rang so vehemently that Spock had to wince at its power. McCoy's recovery was complete. Although there would be lingering fear and nightmares for a short time due to his human emotional state, it would be manageable. He gently backed himself out of the mind.

McCoy caught his attention before his left and a scene appeared to him.

_Why Lady Amanda. What blessing causes you to grace my screen today?" Her twinkling smirk came through the consol clearly._

_"You are such a flatterer, young man." He smiled gamely._

_"Only for beauty my dear. What can I do for you today?" Amanda frowned. _

_"I have a favor to ask of you." He put down his pen and gave the mother of one of his best friends his full attention. "I am having some worrying symptoms. My Vulcan physician claims it to be the work of my human anatomy. The pointy-eared encyclopedia claims it will wash over. But he also claimed the same thing about Spock's run of the terran measles. That was less pleasant than the term 'wash over' implies, I assure you. I'd tell Sarek I do not trust him, except I have yet to find a Vulcan Doctor I do trust on human physiology."_

_He withheld the urge to roll his eyes at Vulcan prejudice as it applied to the best first officer he knew and smiled gently in her direction._

_"You send those symptoms on over, let your friendly neighborhood human doctor have a look see." He scanned the list as he continued talking. "How is Sarek doing on the new diet I sent?" _

_Amanda smiled. "Much better. The last two attacks were barely even felt. The Doctor's here tell him his strength has won out where a lesser man would have failed." He snorted. He wasn't terribly surprised. He had learned very quickly that Vulcan dislike interest from outsiders. Only by discreet observation had he been able to start correlating the dietary needs of a Vulcan still applying half-Vulcan data to a full Vulcan took some trial and error without a direct link to the source._

_"Send his next blood work my way when you get it. And thank you for recommending M'Benga. He's been a chip and a half." Amanda smiled, giggling._

_"Yes, Geoff was an excellent student and wonderful doctor." _

_"Hmm. Have you had any visitors lately? Not Vulcans?" Amanda frowned as she thought._

_"No, we haven't. Though about three weeks ago we went aboard a ship called Tsu'li. They had several ambassadors on their ship." He quickly accessed their information on the ship and ran through the species on the list._

_"Amanda, do you remember your basic biology?" She frowned at him playfully._

_"Of course Doctor. How could I forget with two incredibly science men in my family?" He chuckled._

_"I need you to run an experiment on your own blood for me. I don't want to ask the Vulcan Doctor's; they'll know you consulted someone. Damn Vulcan pride. Hunt down that medical tricorder I left with you and find some H'ailu'lu berry juice. You'll also need a bowl and some way to gather some blood." He frowned at the information in front of him as Amanda left the screen. He heard her rummaging around before she returned with a tray containing all affore mentioned items._

_"Alright that's a teaspoon of berry juice to four teaspoons blood, my Lady. Let's see how your hemoglobin likes the acid in the berries." Amanda smiled at him as she used the hypo to draw blood and pour it in the bowl along with a helping of berry juice. Scanning it with her tricorder she sent him the data. He scanned through the expected and zeroed in upon the important factors._

_"Well, good news, not deadly and completely treatable." She laughed, but he could feel the tension drain out of her indicating how worried she had actually been._

_"And the bad news?" He frowned._

_"Fire your Doctor over there. This could have gotten ugly in a few weeks. Hunt down some damn doctor over there and get a vaccine and antifungal for Algorain Blood Fever. If treated now it should gone in a matter of days. You're lucky it hasn't started its second stage. Up your iron and salt intake 200% and stay warmer than normal. Vulcan systems run hotter than ours so they burn it out of their system before it can take a hold._

_"Thank you Leo. You're a godsend for my family." He shook his head._

_"Nothing but your health is what I need, My Lady." She smiled. She glanced around her and then at what she could see of his office._

_"Leo, I have another, well, inquiry." _

_"Oh? You've peeked my interest." She glanced around her again._

_"I know you said Spock was doing well. And Sarek is doing better. Do you think they'd…?"_

_"See the light? Not without a disaster. They are both stubborn as mules."_

_"Doctor!" He smiled at her._

_"Fine, rationally firm in their stance. You know you are probably the only person who can get me to actually acknowledge that." She sighed shaking her head._

_"Please ask Spock to stop by next time you are in this end of the galaxy. Even if he won't reach out to Sarek, I'd like to see him." He leaned forward._

_"Amanda if I could, I would, but we both know that those two will only go the same planet if ordered or one if in grave danger. I still haven't completely forgiven your husband for ignoring Spock's wedding you know. His presence might have helped us a bit." Amanda sighed as she winced. It was a sore point for her as well._

_"I know. If Spock finds out about our conversation tell him I love him and I miss him." He nodded._

_"If Sarek finds out about our conversation tell him his son is fine." She nodded._

_"He likes hearing that, even if he won't let on. Good night Doctor McCoy."_

_"Good Night Lady Amanda."_

The scene feel away, along with McCoy's gratitude and Spock found himself drifting back to his own mind. He looked over to see McCoy blinking as he rubbed his head, looking utterly exhausted. Spock's internal clock said four hours of meld had passed.

"My mother."

"She's fine Spock. She sent a note yesterday saying her condition was improving and should be completely recovered in another three weeks or so." McCoy glanced up at Spock a moment. The Vulcan had his eyes closed.

"Spock?"

"A moment Doctor." McCoy situated himself on the bed he had sat on initially, feeling far more calm then he had a few hours ago. He realized that Spock had just learned a great deal more about him than ever before. Briefly he wondered what Mirror Spock had meant by his last message. _I give you your life as you saved mine_.

"Doctor I recommend that you rest. I must meditate to recover from the prolonged mental contact." McCoy rose shakily on his bruised legs. Hiding his wince at the soreness as he regained his equilibrium and realized with a rush of dizziness how tired he actually was. A strong hand gripped his elbow to steady him.

"Doctor, I meant for you stay on the bed and simply lie down. You require sleep. Plus your legs were badly injured when that alien kicked you." McCoy sputtered at that.

"But Spock! You need your rest. I'm not going to take up your bed!" Spock felt embarrassment and a sad yearning rise in the Doctor through his hands. He shook his own head to clear it.

"I will not be using the bed. I need to meditate, not sleep. I will be by the alter with the candle." McCoy looked over at the pillow in front of the alter skeptically.

"Leo." That name wasn't used by many. Even Jim had never tried his first name. His wife had called him Leonard of course, but Leo. It was used by his mother and Lady Amanda and that was it.

He sat back down on the bed staring up at Spock in vulnerable trust. It was almost too much for Spock, but he knew that this was part of the healing too, the Doctor needed to let himself trust Spock again. It would finish what they started in his mind. Spock nodded and stepped back towards the alter, lowering himself gently on the pillow.

"Spock?"

"Doctor?"

"Thank you."

"Of course, Doctor."

…

"Doctor?

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Here you guys go ^_^

**Chapter 2**

Spock stared at the human face in contemplation. He had gone into deep meditation to discover what Mirror Spock had done to him and to his dismay, he had found out. He internally calculated their distance from Vulcan. They could make it with their current mission schedule. All the logistics worked out, every logical problem had a logical solution. All accept one. That particular problem was Leonard H McCoy, and he did not qualify as a logical solution by virtue that the Doctor was not a logical man. He was the logical solution, but in the solution being him, it was illogical. Spock usually found logical paradoxes fascinating, but this one was more irritating than fascinating. Worse, he knew the Doctor would figure it out very quickly. It had taken Doctor McCoy disturbingly little time four months ago to realize he was acting different and even less to determine that he needed to go to Vulcan to fix it. Of course no one thought he would have this conundrum again for 6.5 years, but that was not relevant.

What was relevant was how Spock decided to approach this new change in his life. _Pon Farr_ Most Vulcans shuddered at the very name. A Madness that swept away the control they had on their more primitive emotions. He knew human's scoffed at that, but he was learning through his dealings with Starfleet that there was a miscommunication in that thought. Vulcan emotions were not the same as human emotions.

Although his light rapport with a few crew mates had given him experience to deal with the more irrational emotions humans tended to obey, it did not give him actual experience with those emotions. Not until this deeper meld with Doctor McCoy did he understand why Vulcans and Humans understood so little about such a large part of each other's respective cultures.

By helping Doctor McCoy, Spock experienced the Doctor's method of dealing with emotions and those emotions themselves. They were different then the emotions Spock had felt from the Vulcans he had melded with as a youth. Vulcan emotion is simple, overwhelming in its power, but human emotion is complex, riddled with loopholes that disperse the power of the emotion.

McCoy's anger, for example, over Mirror Spock's focus on Spock had been a strange mix of anger, jealousy, indignation, fear, guilt and pain. But those minor emotions were tempered by protective feelings of worry, hope, concern, and friendship. McCoy felt this complex mix of emotions all at once over that one encounter. The conflicting drives of each emotion were enough to lessen the overall effect to something manageable.

Spock's own anger that had risen from deep within him had been different. Powerful, possessive and violent, it would have lashed out at anyone who did not go along with its desires, even Doctor McCoy. Vulcan anger, like any other Vulcan emotion knew no consequences only the now, no thought only action.

The Vulcan mind learned to temper and finally control these impulses by understanding followed by tight control. Humans had simply taken a vastly different approach to their primitive emotions. Somewhere in their psychological evolution the human mind had learned to mix and match emotions to create different emotions of lesser strength and more manageable behavior. This allowed human's to experience their own emotions without the danger that an emotional Vulcan would pose.

No wonder the two didn't understand each other. He had to marvel at the irony that the very culture identity both species had built to define someone who is not sane was what kept the two races from understanding each other. Humans who did not feel their emotions were suppressing them, shutting down and Vulcan who did not control their emotions were out of control, dangerous in many ways.

It also explained why interspecies marriage would be difficult. What rational society would support the marriage of a sane person to one who is mentally unstable? It was a wonder his parents could ever reach an understanding long enough to bond and figure themselves out. He wondered briefly if his parents had reached the same conclusions he had. He placed that possibility at a low 6.3% chance. Sarek would never have let Amanda feel the violence of Vulcan emotions, nor would he have risked experiences hers. He knew that given any control over the matter he would never let McCoy or Captain Kirk experience his emotions to their fullest.

Slowly he also acknowledged that he did experience some human emotions. Although the Vulcan had developed a sort of concern, fond and irritation feeling, the friendship he felt for the crew on this ship was different. Loyalty was a new concept to the Vulcan culture. It was rarely a logical choice, in fact, Spock had noticed that when loyalty came into play logic became irrelevant in deciding a goal, though it greatly improved the probability of reach said goal. He had light rapports with Nyota, and Chekov and stronger T'hai'lu bonds with McCoy and Captain Kirk, he also had friendships. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, Sulu, Scotty and many other members of the crew whose patterns he had become accustomed to and desired to interact with on occasion. This was friendship and it was something his fellow Vulcans were not capable of understanding.

This reminded him of his own experience during the mirror incident. He had figured out pretty quickly something was wrong, hard not to with how much they were growling at people. Scotty, Uhura and Kirk had gone with him up to the bridge and McCoy had retreated to his quarters. Kirk's order to find the first largest populated area and target a photon torpedo met with about as much amazed and confused silence as his order for his personal guards to report to the bridge on the double. By the time Scott tried to head to the engine room, Spock had alerted security and sealed Dr McCoy's quarters. They had a chase for Captain Kirk and eventually they caught up with him. That chase did last long enough for Spock to order them to also to find Dr McCoy and take him to the brig.

That however was not what happened.

-Flashback—

Spock walked into his quarters without a second glance as he went to retrieve his notes on Quantum universes. At this point it was the only theory in his mind that made sense. The door had just hissed shut when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist and twist it behind his back, shoving him up against the wall.

"Hello, Commander." McCoy's hissed words sent a thread of controlled panic down his spine. Subtly he tested the strength of the grip only to find his arm immobilized.

"Nice try. When I was taught Pal'Tor'pan it was modified for an opponent three times my strength." Spock froze. Pal'Tor'pan was the martial arts style his family taught on Vulcan. It was efficient and precise.

"Surely you realize that this had gained you nothing." He didn't hear an immediate reply as the comm interrupted them.

"Sulu to Mr Spock. Sir, Dr McCoy's quarters are empty. We will begin a shipwide search immediately." Both glanced at the comm box. McCoy tightened his grip on the wrist momentarily.

"Mr? Mr Spock? Well then Mr Spock. What shall we tell them?" His harsh voice rasped against the trapped Vulcan's ear.

"Mr Spock, please acknowledge." A small box appeared in front of Spock.

"I'm no engineer, but I picked up enough to wire the warp controls to the life support system. One final connection and the only way to stop this ship is with Scotty or to shut down life support." Spock looked back at the mad Doctor.

"Acknowledge!" He held the box next to the comm and hit the button. Spock looked into those cold ice blue eyes and saw none of the concern or compassion he was used to seeing in the human. He judged this person could and would do it.

"Mr Sulu, Acknowledged, Please proceed." The order was strained, but clear. A moment later Mr Sulu agreed and they were left in silence.

"I must admit, your McCoy, whoever or whatever his is, is very clever. His hidden files were placed so only one of us could locate them and the password. Pity we think so much alike." Spock felt himself gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"He's also very perceptive. He makes careful note of certain Vulcan nerve bundles. This one, for example," Spock felt a finger tap on his back just to the left of his heart. "If its pressed or damaged, your circulatory system decreases by half on the left side of your body." The hard finger pressed and Spock immediately felt his left arm and shoulder go numb momentarily.

"This one right here, " Spock recognized the nerve bundle on his thigh just below his Gluteous Maximus. It was attached to the Vulcan Peatroi, a minor organ that allowed his legs to receive proper blood flow during long hours of meditation. "Or this one." Spock jerked away from the nerve bundle that could induce unconsciousness for up to a day. The dark chuckle over his shoulder was foreboding.

"I must admit my favorite of your Doctor's discovery is this one. I hadn't known about it." He tapped a point on Spock's right arm near the bottom of the bicep. "He states that an injection should never be given in this location on a Vulcan, always higher on the arm."

Spock had known of this instruction. Dr McCoy had informed him of it months ago. The circulatory system of a Vulcan is more prominent higher on the Vulcan arm than on the human's. What worried him is why this Mirror McCoy found that so interesting.

"The official reason is a increase in blood flow returning to the heart. That would probably fool any terran doctor, but I know Vulcans." The fingertips of the calloused hand stroked Spock's arm in a manner that could be almost considered intimate. "This is where your Adrenadal gland is. That is the gland that starts your pon farr." Spock felt a true flash of fear pass through him.

Pon farr is not a phrase he wanted to hear again for more than six years with regards to himself. The last time he had almost killed Jim, would have if it hadn't been for Doctor McCoy. The confused fire and pain that had seared through his veins was something he dreaded returning.

"A stimulant or even certain antibiotics right here, could induce a fake, short pon farr." Spock jerked away from the man unconsciously. His malicious laughter chilled him as he regained control of himself. "Don't worry. I have little interest in seeing your pon farr. I am simply storing the information for my own future use. As thanks for the information, I'd like to leave your Doctor McCoy with some. I trust you'll pass it along."

Nimble fingers trailed up Spock's arm to his neck and lightly pressed a lunction next to the coroted artery. Spock felt mildly dizzy a moment and all strength left his legs. McCoy followed him down and leaned him against the wall. A low moan stole from Spock's throat.

"This little packet of nerves is as effective as your nerve pinch, except the victim remains completely aware. They simply have lost the use and control of their limbs." Spock didn't know it, but his wide brown eyes were locked on the scarred face in trepidation. "Like your nerve pinch it requires a momentary touch of the mind, so only those practiced in the telepathic arts can use it." McCoy stood and strolled away from him to the chair.

"You'll recover in a moment, then you can escort me to your brig." Spock took firm control of his breathing to prevent his panting from giving away just how unsettled the experience left him.

"Am I to understand that you will simply walk there?" He saw a faintly vulnerable and concerned look cross the man's face.

"I want to go home. I have my own Commander Spock to torment and I know he likes it." A smirk was flashed his way. "Well, as much as a Vulcan will admit to. I also know that with him around, my back is protected." The rough face flinched. "And so is my mind."

Spock didn't think he was supposed to hear that last murmur. Nonetheless, he had regained control of his body and stood. He had a phaser in his desk, but when he looked for it, it was gone.

"Right here, Sweetheart." He looked at Mirror McCoy fast enough to catch the phaser as it was tossed at him. The muscled body stood swiftly and they exited the room. Spock stopped at a comm to notify Sulu and find out that they had cornered Captain Kirk in the lower levels and were on their way up with him.

The Doctor had stopped just shy of the detention wing. Spock waited for him to get moving again. As the security officers came in view McCoy's body sprang at him, knocking him back against the wall, hands around his neck. Security was on him in a moment. Spock was less worried. Mirror McCoy's fingers were 3 centimeters away from that pressure point in his neck, but there was no move made to use it.

"_Send me home to Spock!_" The harsh whisper was the closest thing to a plea Spock thought he would hear out of the Mirror McCoy. Security threw him in just as he heard Kirk coming around the corner.

-End Flashback-

It had been very uncomfortable to see such anger and distrust in Captain Kirk's eyes. These were his friends. Up until this switch he hadn't realized how much power over his mental state he had given them. Yet even after all that, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

A groan drew him from his introspect to the awakening being currently occupying his bed. It had occurred to him after his enlightening meditation that insisting the Doctor sleep in his bed rather then stumble to his quarter would have broader implications than originally intended. Now that he knew human emotions better, he could see what the Mirror Spock had been referring to. Looking back on their arguments and scientific discussion, they did usually seem to gravitate towards each other and eventually block out any other participant. It was a fascinating phenomenon that Spock felt could use more scrutiny at a later date.

"Spock?" He noted that like other times of actual unconsciousness caused by injury or exhaustion in the presence of other people, the Doctor turned in his direction before even opening his eyes. Spock passively felt down the bond with the Doctor in his mind. Where it should have stopped due to their lack of physical contact, he felt a wisp continue. He felt guilt rise in him at the bond he had unintentionally created with the Doctor without the Doctor's permission. He would have to make amends.

"I am here." A groan of mild protest followed by the rubbing of his face, and the Doctor's normal wake up procedure was completed. His blue eyes were alert when he sat up and look around in the dim light.

"I'm sure you are, but I can't see much in this cave of yours." The amusement in the Doctor's voice was easier to pick out now that Spock had experienced it first hand. He was sure that if he suggested his raise the lights, the Doctor would protest. He decided this theory could use testing.

"I shall raise the lights then." As he predicted, the head jerked towards him.

"No, it's your quarters. Besides, I don't need to see. I can hear." The joking drawl confirmed his expectation and he let that knowledge settle into his memory.

"Mr. Spock. Are _you_ all right?" He raised an eyebrow subconsciously in the dark.

"I am fine, Doctor." McCoy shifted to the side of the bed, stretching his arms up.

"What time is it?"

"0243." McCoy froze.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I probably woke you or interrupted you or whatever you call it." The Doctor looked down at his feet as if asking them if they were ready to hold his weight.

"You did not." He glanced up in confusion, before he seemed to recall his last remark. Spock always thought the human ability to forget the topic of conversation a strange one.

"Good. So what happened?" Spock cocked his head in the Doctor's direction as the medical man stood on shaky legs. He reached out almost immediately to steady the man.

"I do not understand the question. Will you please clarify your inquiry?" A light chuckle came from the human and he felt exasperated amusement filter through his hands.

"I know that bastard did something when he was talking or thinking or whatever to you. I figured you needed to meditate to deal with it. So?" Spock released the arm as the Doctor regained the use of his legs and started walking over to the chairs by his desk. He had thought to bring up the new problem immediately, it would illogical to wait, however, he was experiencing unexpected difficulty in finding the words.

"Spock?" He must have thought about the question too long for the impatient Doctor.

"Would you care for some tea, Doctor?" He set about pouring himself a cup and after hearing a grumbling assent another for his guest.

"Dammit Spock, answer my question!" Spock set the tea in front of him to avoid touching him. While the telepathy would provide him with more information, with would be unethical to take more than the Doctor was willing to give during this discussion.

"Doctor, do you remember the kiss my counterpart gave you after the mind meld?" He saw McCoy's head duck in embarrassment.

"Hard to forget. Not everyday a Vulcan kisses a human. So what?" He fidgeted in his seat a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry if it offended your Vulcan sensibilities."

"Doctor, I am a Vulcan. I do not get offended."

"Don't give me that Vulcan run around. If it offended you don't worry I'll be sure to avoid bringing it up at dinner parties!"

"Doctor…"

"What?" The doctor almost whining demand was in response to his irritated tone. He modulated it to a more blank one before continuing his question.

"Are you attempting to distract me?" Now the human did look confused. Spock had thought about it and he recognized a common reference to his emotions that almost always guaranteed the exact dialogue that had just flowed between them. He also noted that the bickering had calmed the Doctor down considerably and his own uncertainty about the topic had fled in the normal conversation.

"Spoooock?" McCoy huffed. Spock looked at the Doctor as he remembered the reason he had found T'Pring so interesting. She had been good at conversing when they were children. The two of them discussed their classes far beyond the scope of the homework quite routinely up until they turn ten. At which point they were separated by their schooling. Here was another individual who he could talk to almost endlessly and rarely was bored whether it was through actual scientific debate or their more unproductive banter as the Doctor called it.

"I believe my counterpart was attracted to you." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Do people on your planet kiss for any other reason?" The sarcasm was ignored as Spock found himself contemplating his own reaction to the kiss. He had felt McCoy's arousal and disgust at the kiss, but his own reaction had surprised him when he later thought about it. He had been angry.

"I had put finding a mate out of my mind, so it never occurred to me to think of you in such a manner." He looked over at the bowed head as his thoughtful voice filled the room. The Doctor wasn't even breathing loudly enough for his sensitive ears to hear.

"So he tore my mind apart to find out my feelings!?" Spock looked back at the Doctor. He had rarely heard that voice so low and cold. "He wanted to tell you how I felt so he could toy with me even in this universe!" Spock blinked at that response in a ragged voice so colored with emotion that he could barely understand.

"Fine!" The Doctor was standing quite suddenly. "You can ridicule my weak human emotions later. Right now I think I'll hold off until I've had a shower and a good meal." Spock was on his feet and two large strides brought him up next to the Doctor before he reached the door. "Don't worry; I won't offend your Vulcan logic by bringing it up again!"

Spock withheld the habitual response to the idea of offending a Vulcan. Their misunderstanding was far more important. He automatically reached out to grip McCoy's arm to prevent him from leaving, forgetting of his earlier desire for mental privacy. A flood of hurt and pain raced up his arm as he made contact with the Doctor's skin. The sheer magnitude and abruptness was enough to cause him to wince and shut his eyes in an attempt to focus on his breathing and not let go of the source of such pain.

"Spock?!" The pain was quickly replaced with anxiety and concern as McCoy's other hand came up to his shoulder. Spock forced his breathing to even out before looking at McCoy.

"You misunderstand, Doctor. I am not referring to your feelings but my own."

"Yours?" He glanced up, meeting the Doctor's eyes.

"He broke down the barriers formed during my last Time. He did not merely inform me of his opinion of your feelings. He attempted to make mine known."

"Time? What time?" Spock glanced away. Vulcan's do not speak of it as it is. That Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy knew about it was hard enough. "You mean that madness? It's coming back?" He was at once grateful for the Doctor's ability to perform intuitive leaps.

"It is. Much sooner than seven years, I assure you." Doctor's protective concern focused in on him. He could practically feel the intelligent gaze sweep his body assessingly. "I have perhaps two weeks before the symptoms become critical."

"So you need a mate." Spock looked back at the Doctor in that moment; his entire being rejected the word choice as much as he felt McCoy's body do the same.

"I do. But more than that, I find that I want a mate." He locked eyes with the Doctor. He could already feel the madness loosening his grip on his emotions in the presence of one of his bonded. Mirror Spock was right, they were incredibly compatible. He hadn't even realized that he had raised his finger to the rough chin of the Doctor. He felt feather light touches of the Doctor's fingers on his cheek, so close to his psi points.

He glanced at the Doctor's gentle lips and yearned to feel them. He barely registered moving as his lips met those of the doctor.

000

McCoy wasn't sure what was going through the Vulcan brain. When they locked gazes he looked intense for lack of a better term, yet the hand against his cheek was gentle, almost tentative. A ghost of a feeling. Unable to refuse the gesture, he raised his own fingers to the Vulcan's face. He had thought about the Vulcan for so long and for so long had suppressed these desires, that this particular act seemed almost hypnotic.

At first he hadn't understood why he kept arguing with the stubborn first officer. He didn't even like the damn Vulcan. Gradually he found himself baiting, even seeking out the stoic individual for their debates. And often they were actually debates. The keen scientific mind underneath those dark eyes was fascinating, to use Spock's word. On a ship of fighters and engineers, finding a fellow scientist was a relief most of the time. And a very well educated one at that. Spock was no Doctor just as McCoy was no physicist, but their overlap and curiosity built a strong intellectual bond between them that he didn't think he could live without anymore.

The attraction came later. After he had realized that the pointy-eared irritant was an important part of his universe, he set about making himself comfortable with the fact. The attraction started after that first fight with the Romulans. He learned that Spock had saved the bigoted lieutenant and the ship in one swoop. He respect for the officer grew and so did his admiration. Doctors and Nurses must always watch out for what old earth called the Florence Nightingale effect. In that moment he felt it for the first time and despite his attempts to dislodge the feeling, he still feels it.

A year and a half on the ship with this man had changed that initial attraction and merged it with the intellectual camaraderie they shared into a deeper affection that McCoy knew better than to broadcast. Still, when they had a lull in the chaos that was space travel on the bridge, he couldn't help but glance over at the lean science officer.

Now those dark eyes were boring into his own, strong finger gliding gently over his face. Just once he wanted to feel those think lips on his. He knew in the other man would think this the logical solution if he was doing it. He knew that thinking this will change their relationship would be dangerous. But for this one Pon Farr. He might try having no regrets.

Those smooth lips crashed onto his, sending lightening shots of pleasure throughout his body. He felt the wall solid against his back as Spock hips pinned him against it. The strength in the hands on his face and shoulder, in the stomach against his, the thighs and hips holding him in place made him dizzy with pleasure. He felt the flutter of the Vulcan heart under one hand as he grabbed at the thin waist in front of him. His other hand was captured by the Vulcan's hand and placed on the wall above his shoulder.

He was seeing stars from lack of oxygen when Spock finally released his lips with a groan. He leaned back to gulp air into his bruised lips as he felt nips play up and down his neck. Little sparks of pleasure shot through him in every point of contact as he felt the warm breath in the warmer air brush across the V of his medical shirt.

"_Please_" He wasn't sure if that word was mental or verbal, but the hoarse tone was like a match and set his mind aflame. He grasped those agile lips in another kiss, pulling harder at the hips that were already moving against his erotically. Their breath intermingled and he tasted the musky savory scent. He tried to lock eyes only to be thwarted by the delicate eyelids that had closed.

"_Please…Doctor"_ The words were definitely verbal as those lips moved against his cheek. He felt the hand not holding his stationary leave his shoulder and climb under his sleeve to form burning contact with his skin. Something close to a sob fell from the Vulcan.

"_Doctor…please st-stop."_ It took his a moment to register the words through the pants and blinding pleasure being sent through the telepathy. Since he was the one currently pinned to the wall, he was confused. What could he stop doing? He felt Spock hands tighten as he felt a particularly distracting thrust of those muscled hips.

The harsh kiss nearly fried his brain, but something was seeping in, Vulcan hands were their main points of telepathy. If Spock was picking up enough emotion through them it could disrupt his own emotional control. He felt the hot tongue stroke his own in an invitation to play. Groaning into the mouth attached to his own, he sucked enthusiastically on the smooth muscle.

With his pon farr not far off, no pun intended, his control would be severely lacking. He nearly choked on his tongue as the strong hand left his shoulder to slide under his shirt and up his back, nearly lifting him off the ground to rest on those hips.

A cold realization rushed through him. Spock was responding to his lust. They were magnifying each other's desire and it had spiraled beyond Spock's control. He let out a moan as he released the sensual mouth at a particularly powerful thrust of the clothed groin against his. Spock couldn't stop, and right now he wanted to.

Well, Spock might be mentally impaired, but _he_ wasn't. But how exactly could he stop this? As the Vulcan pointed out every now and again, his physical strength was significantly lacking when compared to his. He took a deep breath trying very hard to ignore the bursts of pleasure running from those fingers.

The fingers! He pulled himself forward with his free hand so his lips were next to Spock's pointed ear.

"_I'm sorry."_ He quickly reviewed his memories for one of Mirror Spock and then Amanda. He let the feeling of fear that he had felt wash through him as a cold shower followed quickly by the feeling of a mother and friend, calm and relaxed spread. He felt his soul crying out for the loss of connection a brief moment before he locked down on all his feeling from Spock romantically and drew from the memories of their intellectual discussions and their more fantastic arguments.

Gradually Spock's frantic grip calmed, his breathing slowing. Eventually he called up the discussion they had been having shortly before the mirror incident happened. It had been a difference of opinion between a medical doctor and a xenobiologist and it had been immensely fun before they had separated for their respective assignments for the mission. He had promised Spock the discussion wasn't over, but they had yet to continue it.

"Doctor." That low word sent a cold shock of pain through him. Not even Leonard or Bones, but Doctor. A title or his last name; that was how Spock saw him. He shoved the despair of that word down forcefully and began to extract himself from Spock's grip only to find the Vulcan wouldn't let him go.

"_Leo_" He froze. That name was one he could get used to from Spock if it didn't hurt too much. "I apologize for my actions. I should have retained better control." He wasn't letting go. McCoy couldn't figure out why he wasn't letting go, but he wasn't complaining. More than anything he wanted to continue their previous activities, but with Spock permission. He would not tear his best friend apart emotionally.

"Perhaps if we maintained distance my emotional instability would be less of a problem." McCoy wasn't about to agree to that, but for all his words, Spock had yet to release the Doctor from his strong grip.

"It will insure that I do not attempt to violate your trust again."

"No just one goddamn minute!" He wasn't letting that last one slide. "If you don't want to, we don't, but not for one moment was I forced into anything there." Spock startled look was almost comical.

"Doctor. I felt your emotions change. The fear you still hold-"

"Spock, listen damn you, I am not afraid of you." Spock cool look was less threatening when he was pinning you to the wall. "I drew that memory forward, but I am not afraid of you." He raised a hand to the green-tinted cheek.

"Why did you-"

"You asked." Spock's questioning gaze locked him in place. "You asked me to stop. Since I wasn't physically in control of the situation I assumed you were referring to my emotions. The ones you were picking up through our skin." He watched Spock's eyes widen and then glanced at the Doctor's hands, lightly placed on his chest.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude." McCoy frowned.

"No ya don't. This is our choice. Not mine, not yours, ours. Without both of us, it doesn't mean squat!" Spock looked up at him again. Slowly he raised a single hand, two fingers extended. McCoy looked at him in confusion a moment. He had seen the gesture between Spock's parents, but he hadn't understood it. Slowly he raised his own fingers to meet and felt a world of sensation at his fingertips.

_Leo, my T'hai'lu, will you remain in my mind through Pon Farr?_ The question caught him off guard. He wasn't entire how to answer much less what to say. It took a few tries before he found a way to respond.

_Is that a request for a fling or marriage or what?_ He knew that T'Pring was going to be a wife, but what would this make him. He wanted to know what he was signing up for, how much he could allow himself to hope.

_It is up to you. As I am the one entering Pon Farr and our union will not be for the sole purpose of offspring, all I will ask of you is this. Anything beyond will be at your desire._ McCoy struggled with translating that.

_What kind of explanation is that?! 'Anything beyond will be at your desire'? What does that mean?_ He saw Spock's almost smile light up his eyes. The crafty Vulcan did enjoy their banter after all.

_I will not hold you longer than you wish to be mine._ McCoy was quiet a moment.

_What _do_ you wish?_ Spock was quiet a moment as he considered that question, his eyebrow rising unconsciously.

_Now that I feel this bond, my katra yearns to complete it. But that would tie you to me for life, Leo. You can barely stand me for a few days. I do not wish to bind you to such an irritatingly logical mind._ McCoy closed his eyes at the loneliness behind that confession. Spock controlled it well, but some part of him always seemed angry about his isolation on Vulcan.

_I do not dislike our discussions; rather I had hoped you enjoyed them as much I did. _He felt Spock's amusement and agreement seep through the light rapport they were sharing. _I want to bond with you_.

He felt Spock freeze. A burst of light went through his chest and he felt Spock try to control the rising feeling. _Leo, Vulcan's do not 'divorce'._

_Good._ He felt Spock's rush of painful hope that the Vulcan suppressed forcefully. _S'chn T'gai Spock! _Spock nearly jumped at his full name. McCoy privately thanked Amanda for the language lessons. _You do not need to be alone again if you do not wasn't to, my Bohraya._

_Bohraya? Cure?_

_Your presence makes me healthy, I think I translated right._

_You are willing to be my Adun? _He felt Spock shore up his barriers. Waiting patiently for his response to what he translates as a marriage proposal.

_I am._ McCoy felt a warm feeling spread through the fingers that was their connection. He drew talks with M'Benga about Vulcan telepathy and slowly started to move his fingers down Spock's hand. Ghosting over the sensitive pads he felt more than heard Spock hitched breath. _I should stop._

_Agreed. _"Though my I find my agreement reluctant." McCoy's blue eyes lit up in humor. Spock leaned his forehead forward to his a moment before backing away, setting the Doctor gently on his feet. He gestured towards a chair and only moved to sit himself when the Doctor was seated and holding more hot tea.

"Spock" he waited until the first officer was looking at him before continuing. "I know Vulcans can intuit most of this, but I don't have that luxury. I figured out quite a bit of what was happening last time, but now I need to know. If I'm actually participating in Pon Farr, I need some more information." Spock had looked down halfway through the request.

"Yes." Spock cleared the rough edge out of his voice. "Yes, that is logical. Tomorrow I will speak with Captain Kirk and request a leave of absence for Vulcan."

"No." Spock looked at McCoy, eyebrow raised.

"We must return to Vulcan for the Pon Farr." McCoy waved his hand.

"I know that. I'm saying don't request a leave of absence. Let me, M'Benga and your mother worry about that." Spock stared at him in question. McCoy shook his head. "Spock, I've been your doctor since I arrived on this hunk of space metal. I may joke about it, but I take that seriously."

"I have never doubted your dedication to your work, only your bedside manner as it applies to Vulcans." McCoy gave him a humored look.

"Well, when on of my patents' life is in medical danger and damn bureaucracy bars them from the only possible cure, I get testy. One of the things I have discussed with your mother on occasion was what to do should we ever truly need to get you to Vulcan for medical treatment." Spock cocked his head.

"Really Doctor. I find your medical knowledge quite sufficient most of the time." McCoy snorted.

"Except when it comes to that brain of yours. Your telepathic abilities and their effect on your brain chemistry is beyond me and this pon farr is one such example. There are some things only another Vulcan can help you with, as much as I hate to say it." Spock nodded once to acknowledge the truth in that statement. "So Amanda and I discussed it and we agreed, and later T'Pau when your mother asked, if you need to get to Vulcan in this kind of hurry it is now an automatic Medical Emergency and leave of absence. It is Amanda's job to prepare anything we need once we get you to Vulcan and my job to know when to get your there."

"And transportation?" McCoy chuckled.

"T'Pau didn't even let us ask. She claimed that responsibility immediately on the condition that my medical findings remain private in the medical field." McCoy shrugged as he took a sip of the spicy tea. "Not that I'd spread rumors anyways." Spock sat back in his chair, with every sign pointing to a sort of pleasant amazement.

"I see. And I presume you wish to involve Dr M'Benga due to our new relationship." McCoy tipped his cup to the Vulcan.

"Can't have a relationship with one's patients. Creates confusion." McCoy smiled before sipping more of the tea and withholding a yawn. Spock reached forward to place a finger on the closest ankle resting on McCoy's knee.

"You are still exhausted from earlier. You should sleep." Those blue eyes darted down to stare into the almost empty cup. A quick glance at the door before he looked back to his tea and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He placed his cup on the table before rising and looking at the door. Spock seemed to intuit his intention to leave and stood to place a hand on his elbow.

"I maintain my earlier belief." McCoy's own raised eyebrow questioned him. "I meant for you to remain and make further use of my bed." McCoy stared at him a moment before a sly smirk started to slowly cross his face.

"Will you be in said bed?" Spock blinked at him and McCoy figured he wasn't sure what would be an appropriate response. "Because that would make the concept more attraction." He saw the Vulcan visibly relax his shoulders.

"Then I shall also make use of my bed."


	3. Chapter 3

OKay, so I have an original story I'm trying to get published, but I can't find a literary agent X( Oh well. Here you all go.

**Chapter 3**

It was clear that Captain Kirk did not expect to see his two best friends on the bridge 36 hours later. Although Spock had only request the three days for them, he had given them a week. He eyed Spock's back, debating the value of arguing the topic with the Vulcan or the Doctor. Convincing Spock to take the time would be easier that McCoy. Unlike McCoy, Spock would yield to a logical argument. Bones would say no, simply to be contrary sometimes.

He was pulled from his musing when the ships weekly medical report landed on his lap. Usually he skimmed it, trusting both McCoy's complaining and Spock efficiency to keep him appraised of anything terribly spectacular. This one required a more thorough reading as something M'Benga had reported was flagged as Captain level urgent.

_Emergency Medical Leave Requested for Leonard H McCoy _

_Emergency Medical Leave Requested for Commander Spock_

He checked the dates. He only had his best friends on duty another two days before losing them for ten days. He looked further to see if Doctor McCoy had granted CMO's permission for such a request and found the permission only a few paragraphs into Bones' report. He snorted. Of course Bones would grant. M'Benga rarely did anything without Bones' approval first. Their command style was much more familiar than his and Spock's.

"Captain?" He glanced up at Uhura. She was giving him her puzzled expression when she received a communiqué that didn't fit in with her predicted patterns. Uhura was the best communications officer Kirk had ever met. She tracked communications on many frequencies, and many levels. She was as up to date on gossip as she was on Starfleet orders.

She glanced around, a sure sign that she didn't want to be overheard. He stood and double-checking the attention of the rest of the bridge, he strolled over to her.

"Sir, Orders from Starfleet. We are ordered to proceed to Vulcan at the end of our asteroid survey in ten days for three day shore leave and computer update. In addition, we are to send you Mr. Spock and Dr McCoy on ahead in a shuttle craft as soon as our course permits. Lieutenant Commander Scott is to take command of the enterprise through the survey as his second of his Preliminary Command Requirements." Kirk blinked at her a moment before glancing at his two best friends who were conversing in their own unique manner off to one side. It looked like he was coming along for whatever ride they were taking.

"Acknowledge the orders. I'll announce them in a little bit."

"Yes sir."

"Uhura?

"Sir?"

"Keep a lid on this until I learn more." She smiled at him. The clever lady would make sure that any rumor about this would be seen as farfetched until he gave the go ahead. Spock's recommendation to make her his second was a splendid one. With Scotty as his second and Uhura and as Spock's second the ship should be in one piece after a week. This would be a good time to start her promotion to Lieutenant Commander.

"Yes sir." He wandered over to where McCoy was arguing the validity of theory something or other by someone with a bolian name while Spock was contradicting him with theory something or other by Terran Doctor some thing. They had yet to get to the name-calling point in the venture, which was usually when Kirk broke them apart when on the bridge. In private he knew he could let them continue for sometime before they would actually start having problems assuming it got that far, which was rare.

"Gentlemen?" Both science officers turned to look at him, "Might I have a moment of your time for some lunch." They glanced at each other, McCoy with significantly less puzzlement.

"Sure Jim. Which mess hall?" He shook his head.

"Conference room 2." He strode away before they could protest. Spock and Scotty had agreed with his request that the senior staff eat mostly in the mess hall instead of in their quarters as they were allowed. It was unusual for him of all three of them, to decide otherwise.

He dismissed the yeoman who had been waiting his signature on the weekly medical report, saying he'd send it on himself after conferring with Doctor McCoy on a few topics. It was just as well the rest of the morning was uneventful as Kirk's mind was locked on the conundrum of his two best friends.

He was early to lunch and McCoy was late. By the time the Doctor had arrived Spock had been sitting for five minutes, on time as always. Since he was grumbling about crazy gymnastics stunts, Kirk decided not to question it.

"Alright Jim spit it out." He looked at the Doctor, who probably was perfectly aware of why they were here. Spock still looked puzzled however.

"I have two requests for Medical leave in my medical report and I'd like an explanation." He saw Spock jerk his head towards the Doctor, who ignored the atypical behavior and blinked at his friend.

"The request came from Geoff. Why're you asking us?" He glared at Bones.

"Because I also have orders to divert the enterprise in ten days to Vulcan and to leave it in the hands of Mr. Scott until then and proceed with you to Vulcan as soon as your leave starts." Even McCoy seemed surprised at that.

"Orders? Captain?" Spock confusion was palatable. He looked at McCoy a moment and then back to Spock.

"Ambassador T'Pau has requested and been granted our presence on Vulcan followed by the Enterprise's. Now I'd like some explanation." The two men looked at each other for a few moments. He got the distinct feeling they were communicating. Eventually Spock looked down before rising and standing off to one side facing the wall. He turned to McCoy in confusion only to see a resigned look on his face.

"Jim, Spock needs to get to Vulcan within the next sixteen days." He glanced at the rigid back on his first officer. There was only one other time he had ever seen the man this upset.

"But I thought, seven years…" Bones shook his head.

"Something happened during a mind meld and it accelerated the process." Jim glanced at the vibrating Vulcan.

"Explain." McCoy glanced Spock briefly.

"We can't Jim. Neither of us is can explain more. You'll just have to trust us. We need to get to Vulcan." He glanced between them both. Spock was rigid, but not as far gone as the last time they had finally gotten him to admit something was wrong. Deciding that a two day trip in a shuttle craft would be enough time and hopefully enough boredom to get answers he sighed and turned to the comm.

"Helm."

"Aye Helm, Chekov here." Glancing at where McCoy was standing next to Spock, but watching him, the Captain made a quick decision.

"Calculate closest point in the Asteroid survey to Vulcan and calculate a survey that lands us there in 26 hours." He saw McCoy blue eyes light up with gratitude.

"Aye sir. 26 hours." He let go of the button long enough to disconnect. "Kirk to Engineering."

"Scotty here." He smiled as his two friends sat back down in front of him, though Spock was picking at his meal.

"Scotty, could you join us in the conference room in an hour. Mr. Spock and I need to review this mission with you."

"Sir?" He smiled as McCoy's mirth grew.

"See you in an hour." He disconnected before the engineer could ask him any more questions. He looked at where McCoy was goading the obdurate Spock into eating and arguing in the same breath.

000

He chuckled to himself as he entered sick bay. He had to admit the top three in command of this ship were highly entertaining individuals. He had to admit they worked incredibly well together. At times we wondered how he could possibly fit into the working dynamic smoothly. Usually he concluded he wasn't supposed to, rather he was there to rock the boat and keep them from becoming Starfleet automatons.

He also wondered if this subtle buzzing in the back of his head was going to annoy him to death before Spock could finish turning it into a mindlink. Spock had explained that to keep them both safe and sane through the Pon Farr, it was better Spock have some sort of active mental link with McCoy prior to the chaos that would envelope them. He had tried teasing the feeling with his mind, or at least that was what it felt like, and Spock had noticed immediately. In fact, the first officer's exact response on the bridge had been, "_Doctor that is extremely distracting."_

Actually, he had had another reason to keep an eye on the Vulcan First Officer today. They had blended their minds briefly yesterday in preparation for the full bond and McCoy had picked up an incident that worried him.

-Flashback-

McCoy frowned as he blinked the disorientation away. He had to admit the dual body thing was confusing, to be both McCoy and Spock briefly seriously shook his internal balance of things. The tea he was drinking was helping as Spock reviewed reports on his computer screen. He had argued that they were off, but Spock claimed it caused him no stress. McCoy agreed. Spock always seemed more relaxed in the comfortable venue of work.

"If you keep rubbing your neck, you're going to look like a Pymarian Iguana." Spock glanced up as Leonard hid behind his teacup. On a non-Vulcan, the Doctor would call that startled. Those long hands were placed on the table top again as Spock returned to his viewing, frowning slightly. It was barely a few minutes before he was worrying his neck again. Since Vulcans were not prone to nervous repetitive behavior, especially this Vulcan, he finally concluded there was something about the pale, now slightly green, neck that was bothering him.

"Spock," He set his tea cup down and went over to the first officer. "Why are you rubbing your neck?" Spock frowned at him as he took the strong chin in his fingers and began turning the head for a better view.

"I do not have any complaints about my neck, Doctor." The medical man snorted softly. He had no doubt his disbelief was being transmitted along his fingers where they cradled Spocks head gently.

"Then why are you trying to rub off a layer of skin?" Spock looked distinctly uncomfortable a moment. For a moment McCoy didn't think the man would answer.

"Doctor, you have done extensive research to the anatomy of a Vulcan, correct?" He blinked.

"Of course I have, you know that."

"Including nerve research you neglect to inform Starfleet medical about?" He looked sharply at Spock. Slowly he gaze was drawn back to the part of the neck he was rubbing so distractedly.

"The Nerve Pinch cluster." Spock's eyebrow went up.

"You are aware of the nerve cluster in that portion of the Vulcan neck?" Slowly McCoy nodded.

"Yes, enough to know that yours is slight lower than the average vulcans and slightly less susceptible to its effects."

"Less susceptible?" McCoy nodded again.

"Some of your nerve clusters are less sensitive than an average Vulcan, probably due to your mother's influence. I wasn't aware you knew about them though." Spock shook his head.

"I did not." At McCoy puzzled look he continued. "Your counterpart informed me."

McCoy felt the blood drain from his face. His Mirror counterpart. When they had been told that Mirror Kirk had been prevented from doing anything drastic, he had assumed that went for his counterpart as well. Apparently not.

"He knew?" Spock gave him a brief nod.

"Some. When he read your file he found some he was unaware of. As the neck bundle was not listed he assumed you did not know about it."

"And how exactly did he inform you of this?" Spock stopped and looked at his T'hai'lu. Since they were no longer touching, he wasn't sure what was running through his bondmate's mind, but the tone of voice worried him.

"He assaulted me and proceeded to demonstrate some of them." Leonard felt what little blood that was left in his face drain fast. "Leo?" Spock stood quickly and grabbed him. He pulled away even as Spock felt the raw guilt and nausea running through his body.

"He aassualted?! Demonstrated!? Good god man, those were never supposed to be used. Those notes should never have seen the light of day!" Spock kept staring at him, looking mildly perplexed. "Spock! Spock are you… Are you okay?"

"I am well save this preoccupation with my neck." That stopped Leonard.

"Neck? You said he didn't see anything about your neck?" Spock raised an eyebrow, but really didn't have the chance to say anything before the Doctor turned and left for his quarters. Spock was barely a breath behind him. Even if he didn't feel the need to follow him, their bond needed proximity for a little while longer.

McCoy went to his room and immediately over to the picture of Joanna. Taking the carved frame, he took it over to his bedtable and lifted the drink tray. This was the only piece of furniture he had provided himself. It had been handcarved by a friend just after his divorce and he treasured it. More than that. It was made out of a duranium rubber. Virtually indestructible. The frame of the picture fit perfectly into the carving on the surface the top twisted off. Inside were a collection of items and among them a box of data disks.

Spock made it to his quarters just as he had removed the disks and shut the table again. He was scanning through them for the Vulcan one. Spock watched silently as he placed a disk into the computer.

"Computer when was the last time this disk was accessed?" Spock watched as Leo breathed a sigh as it spit out a date four months earlier.

"Doctor?" McCoy looked over at Spock. Although he wouldn't ever share with Spock the other disks, this one was on Vulcan and he didn't mind Spock knowing about it.

"Go ahead. My counterpart didn't read it." Spock looked at him a moment before coming over to scan the information. Leonard sat on his chair as he watched the impassive face read biological secrets no non-vulcan should ever know. Even Vulcan should not know some of the information McCoy had found over the years with his scans. The nerve pinch in the neck was simply uncomfortable. His body's unique reaction to those spores had shown the vulcan's logic center of the brain depended on certain chemicals and reacted strongly to others. Essentially, using these notes, someone could create a toxin that could ruin the logic centers of any Vulcan, or even the entire planet. It was the single most effective biological weapon o devastate the Vulcan race.

Spock looked back up at Leonard. The code the notes were in was not terribly complex, but the password for the code might be. Still he had visited this room after locking up the Mirror McCoy and although he had located the disks the mad doctor had been referring to, these had not been found despite a complete dismantling of the entire room. Even the bed had been taken apart, efficiently and completely.

"I'm sorry Spock. I never meant to learn most of that. I've already made sure that no doctor could figure it out from the notations in my records." Spock looked at him. The man was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Doctor McCoy. I looked up what you thought earlier. _I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know._ You took that oath and I see no evidence that you've betrayed that." He looked back at the screen. "The Vulcan race is fortunate to have an ally such as you in Starfleet Medical."

-End Flashback-

Spock had reassured him that having this knowledge was understandable. By the time they had returned to Spock's much warmer quarters, he had dragged most of the story about Mirror McCoy out of the first officer.

His thoughts halted abruptly at the sight in his office. Ensign Hulgrope and Yeoman Nelson were sitting in front of his desk. Hulgrope looked concerned and angry, which didn't surprise him when he noticed that Nelson was almost crying. These two young ladies had grown up together along with their male third, Ensign Stols. It was rare to see any of them off duty with the other two. It was even rarer to see Sharon Nelson without a bouncy smile.

"I'm sorry ladies. You should have asked Nurse Chapel to call me." Came over as Netil looked up from her upset friend, but Sharon simply burst into tears. He was across the room in an instant as she practically retreated into the chair, folding herself up tightly. He felt an ugly lump grow in his gut at the posture and picked up a scanner.

A quick scan gave him some information. Natil was talking to her best friend in her native tongue as Doctor McCoy read through the read out on the medical tricorder with increasing dread. _Damn_ He felt a response to his simmering anger from the tingle that was Spock, but he shoved that along with all his other base reactions away. Sharon was the important person right now.

"Sharon, would you rather talk to Christine? As CMO I must know every medical issue on board, but if you don't feel comfortable with me, you don't have to tell me yourself." Natil's look of gratitude spoke volumes. Sharon took a shaky breath.

"No, no I- He just- I'm-" She broke into sobs again. McCoy didn't want to tell either of them but this was one of the better responses to an attack.

"Sharon Let me run a full scan and Christine needs to take samples. Will you tell one of us when, where, and who?" He let his voice stay gentle, but professional. This woman was frightened enough. She hiccupped a few times before whispering that last evening she had gotten off later than normal and had been passing the engineering access on deck 8. McCoy filled in the blanks and could guess where it happened from there. There was a juncture in the area that lovers frequented because it was out of the way.

He rose with them to enter the main part of sick bay, grabbing the young woman's hand when she reached out to him. She had known Joanna so they had met before this ship and she had been here nearly two years, longer than McCoy. Both had been happy to be on the same ship when he had arrived and she had helped him reach the younger portion of the crew in sick bay.

He waved Nurse Chapel over and gave Dr M'Benga a 'Beat It' look. The bright young physician only glanced at the two women once before nodding in the CMO's direction and took his lunch break twenty minutes early.

He and Natil held Sharon's hand while Nurse Chapel went through the exam. The Nurse's degree in Psychology would be helpful over the next few days. McCoy leaned over the sobbing woman. He had been soothing her and rubbing her back throughout the procedure, locking his own disgust and anger for the despicable rapist away.

"He said no one would do anything! No one would- *sob* no one *hiccup* no…" She had dissolved into mewling cries at this point each time. He wasn't even asking questions anymore. She was trying to talk, she wanted to speak. Christine returned and placed the information on his desk for him.

"Shar, please, I already believe you. Tell me who to protect you from. Say a name. _Please_" She shivered before she finally whispered a name. He understood instantly why this person thought he could get away with what he had done. Lieutenant Jordan. His parents were both Admirals and one an Ambassador's sister. They had major clout. The brat had joined two weeks ago and had already caused issues among the lower decks. Kid was cocky, cruel and dismissive. McCoy had already been of the opinion, echoed by Scotty's engineers, that he had entered Starfleet because with his parents position he could, in fact, do most what he wanted.

McCoy had wondered how long it would take before the upstart locked horns with Jim. The kid was strong and smart; his chess game was one of the few points of pride in his ego he most certainly deserved. He also knew his friend would trample the kid, Jim played hardball regardless of family connections. Remembering those pesky career destroying details had always fallen to Spock. It was through pointed needling that Spock kept Jim's temper from exploding many a diplomatic time.

He placed a gentle, but firm hand on her shoulder. "Sharon, it was his fault, not yours, and I won't let this slide. Let me compile this data a moment while you talk to Chris." As soon as he saw Sharon's attention lock on Nurse Chapel and stay there he retreated to the medical desk. Nurse Chapel had already compiled the scan results and DNA test. Sharon wasn't pregnant and they had already given her the contraceptive along with the normal shot of vaccines to STD's. She'd be tested in two weeks for all of the above just in case one of them persisted through modern medicine.

He copied two sets of the data. One with and one without Sharon's name. Unless desperately needed, they would keep her identity confidential. He glanced at the DNA test to see that they confirmed her accusation. He really wanted to hit something.

He nodded to the women as he ducked into his office. Closing the door, he was at once glad that his office was sound proof. The stack of PADDs on his desk met the floor with a growl. Books may have dented the walls and his current glass of water was in shards in the corner less than a minute later. Letting out a breath he finally allowed himself to feel something besides utter rage and sorrow. He felt an almost panic from the subtle presence that was Spock in his mind. It wasn't coherent and according to the Vulcan, wouldn't be until after the Pon Farr, but he could tell that the pointy-eared scientist was probably twitching in the desire to come and see what was wrong.

He drew more relaxed memories to the surface and the presence calmed to a dull roar. He didn't mind, Spock would understand soon enough.

"McCoy to Captain Kirk." He was pretty sure they weren't still in the conference room, he had barely been gone an hour.

"Kirk here. What's up Bones?"

"Captain I need to see you and Commander Spock in your office." He could practically feel the concern and confusion coming from the bridge, both from the silence on the comm and Spock.

"What is it Bones?" He glanced at the door a moment.

"See you in twenty minutes." He left his office before Jim could even respond. He was already pissed and shaking, he didn't need an argument. In the main sick bay the woman were discussing meeting in a few hours at Sharon's place. Everyone wanted Sharon out of the public eye until Jordan was no longer part of the free public.

"Ladies, how about I walk you to your quarters." He knew Natil was security and a thumping good officer, but he worried about Sharon. It didn't take much convincing and he left Christine to discuss the afternoon's schedule with Dr M'Benga. He made a point to tell Nurse Chapel that he had one copy of the data with him to give to the Captain and the other copy was in his office so no one but her was to go in until he returned. It wasn't a lack of trust in Dr M'Benga, but the fact that the other simply still didn't know.

He dropped them off on Deck 7 and promised to waylay Ensign Stols when he got off his shift in three hours. He made sure they locked their door before proceeding down the hall.

000

Spock was internally growling. He and Jim were heading for Jim's office to wait for Doctor McCoy. Whatever his T'hai'lu had been doing, it had made him angry. In fact, he had doubts even Jim had ever seen him this upset. The minor bond they had formed was practically banging around his head for the last few minutes. As if Leo had been suppressing the anger and suddenly released it all. It was giving him a mild headache actually.

He could tell Jim was starting a headache of his own. They both knew that when their CMO called them like this it was inevitably something they most certainly did not want to hear. He was just glad that the utter rage that had engulfed the Doctor for a few minutes had died away. That had been just before he called the bridge and since it had settled into more of a simmer and Spock was successfully ignoring it. Or at least he was.

_Spooockkk!_ He staggered under the fear and panic in the Doctor's mind. It wasn't hysterical feelings; in fact, Spock would bet the Doctor was remaining quite coherent through the torrential wave of fear for his own safety. Spock really didn't think all that until later though. At present his only response to the plea rebounding through a link that shouldn't be able to carry a voice, was to dash away from the concerned Captain. Through the bond the knowledge of where he was filtered into his brain and the two commanding officers were on Deck 7 a moment later.

They heard shouting and eventually found Lieutenant Jordan pounding on the door to an engineering access ladder. He was screaming at Doctor McCoy through the door. Spock felt his own heart rate jump as he felt Leo struggle for air. Yanking the younger man away, he ripped of the door's control box and yanked the override hard, nearly breaking it.

"Bones!" Jim's exclamation had them both jumping for the body hanging by his neck. A long piece of conduit wiring was wrapped around the Doctor's wrists, then snaked around the man's torso before encircling his neck and hooking on the stairwell. Spock couldn't even breathe through his tight throat as he desperately felt along their bond for some indication that the man was still with them.

_T'hy'la! _He hadn't even noticed the changing of the title. All he knew was that the bond that they had formed through friendship and now something greater was distressingly silent. _Please, T'hy'la! Please respond! _

Jim was already shoving the gaping young officer out of the way to call for medical emergency and security. Usually Spock kept his head and Jim let out his emotions, but Jim's psyche was designed to work better under heavy pressure. He thought clearer and when Spock no longer kept his wits, Jim slammed into that panic mode. The mode that won him impossible battles and earned him the respect he currently had.

_Please… _Spock felt his disciplines tremble with the emotion this scene was bringing to the surface. The break down of his mental barriers for Pon Farr had left him little to work with in the face of the death of his bonded. When he had thought Jim dead by his own hand the only thing keeping him together had been the fact that his barriers had just been completely restored. Over the months of serving with the self-sacrificing captain he had become an expert at shoving his feelings behind his disciplines during a crisis, but he had never handled danger to Leo well.

_I'll do anything…_

_Shut up, I'm comin'_ Spock's head jerked up to look at the Doctor. He hadn't moved but Spock thought- _I'm comin I'm comin just give a choke victim a moment will you. _He almost smiled at the cranky grumbling flowing through his mind weakly but fluidly. He glanced over as Jim knelt next to the Doctor, still frantic. He laid a hand on his arm. Jim was very good at determining his moods, especially when someone was hurt. That friendship didn't fail here either, he saw the gold shoulders relax fractionally.

_T'hy'la_

_I know I'm comin. I just was choked so my throat hurts and I still can't tell the difference between this mind voice and my actual voice._

_You will learn._

_Thanks. Can you help me to wake up? I want to get the bastard._

_Who?! _Spock then recalled that this could have in no way been a suicide, even if he for a single moment thought the doctor would. He looked over at where Lieutenant Jordan was describing an ensign to security. The search would be much easier if they had a name instead of a hurried look.

_Jordan. Tom Jordan._ Spock blinked at the body of his T'hy'la a moment. Slowly he turned to look at the Lieutenant as Nurse Chapel ran up. She too glanced at the young man with such disgust Spock could practically sense it. He felt that primitive anger swirl in his mind as he felt his mate start to wake up. Jim and Christine wouldn't let anything happen to his mate. They were safe.

_Spock? _He didn't answer. The one who had attacked his mate was standing right there like he had done nothing wrong. _Spock!_ He wasn't even sure when he stood, but he was quite sure a moment later he was holding the man by the neck against the wall. He ignored the man's feeble attempts to get free as useless, panic restricting his thoughts to the most basic of survival skills, pulling on the strong man that held him in place.

He didn't notice the Security team try to jump him or him batting them away without another thought. Or Jim grabbing his side, though he was considerably more gentle with the Captain and did not actually push him away.

_Bohraya stop!_ He looked over at his mate. The cool blue eyes were looking at him tiredly. Slowly he let those eyes filter his emotions and he suppressed the simmering anger. He slowly lowered the gasping man to security.

"Take him into custody." The security officers looked at their captain as their normally levelheaded first officer returned to their CMO's side. Generally they obeyed Spock completely, but this breakdown of control, and the lack of evidence, was a bit beyond them for a moment. The Captain's firm nod got them moving and the protesting lieutenant was led away as Dr M'Benga hurried up. In truth it had barely been five minutes since Spock had opened the door.

"Leonard, don't you know you're supposed to warn sick bay when a doctor is going to be a patient." His mild joking tone was accompanied by a firm pat on the panting Doctor's ankle as Nurse Chapel gave him another once over.

"Gotta test you guys some how." The Southern drawl told everyone how exhausted the Doctor was, and how upset. M'Benga shook his head. He had been informed of the bond between Spock and McCoy the day before and this was a hell of a start to a bond. If McCoy wasn't careful the bond would end up being incredibly protective on Spock's part.

The initial month of the bond were what set the stage for the bond. That was why M'Benga suggested Captain Kirk's presence on their way to Vulcan. The Bond could incorporate Kirk's reliability as a family member, someone both bondmates trusted to take care of the other. Especially with the lack of family on Leonard's part and the communication breakdown in Spock's.

"Come on Len, back to Sick Bay with you." They got him to his feet, though he was swaying, but he shook his head.

"No, my quarters." A level glare was sent by all but the Vulcan in the party. Spock would let Leo fight this battle. Wherever the Doctor ended up, he would watch over. He just supported the weaker man as they traversed the hallway towards the turbolift. "You both know as well as I that If I'm in Sick Bay I'll work. You want me to rest without screeching at me constantly, send me home!" That shut both Dr M'Benga and Nurse Chapel up.

"Bones, you probably shouldn't be alone." The Doctor sighed and glanced at Spock with a resigned look. Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement. This is exactly what Leo would do, so he shouldn't be complaining.

"Then, he shall use my bed. I will be meditating instead of sleeping for the tonight so I shall have little need." He felt a spark of irate amusement flow through their bond. The close contact made the bond quite open. Nurse Chapel was nodding distractedly in agreement, probably only registering that someone was going to be watching over him. He got the feeling she was more preoccupied with the readings on her medical scanner as she double-checked the man.

M'Benga took the idea in stride, barely giving them a small smirk as he agreed "And you'll be off Duty from now until the end of next week." That Leo tried to protest but M'Benga pointed out that he was off duty in less than 24 hours on Medical Leave anyway. Jim, however, was looking at them in an assessing manner. They continued like this until they reached Spock's quarters. This was where Dr M'Benga nodded to them and, after threatening to visit, left.

Nurse Chapel remained a moment longer. "Do you still have the data chip?" This was the first time any of them had bothered to remember that McCoy had been on his way to see them in the first place and had been steaming. The man simply nodded and patted his pocket.

"I don't think the bastard even knew I had it, I think he just wanted to go after the ladies." Nurse Chapel nodded, looking all the more pissed. "You be careful yourself, Chris." She nodded to him once and turned on her heel. She hadn't been out of sight a moment before Jim spun on the Doctor.

"Ladies? Bones?!" Spock honestly thought the only reason his T'hy'la didn't growl and storm into the room was because he was still holding him quite securely. Sensing however, that this would be better done behind closed doors, he walked into his quarters himself and gently guided the doctor into a chair before rising to find some tea for the three of them.

"Spock sit, you too Jim." Spock frowned but finished setting the tea cups and kettle within reach before sitting and began pouring the tea. Seeing as Leo watched instead of continued, Spock assumed the man was waiting for the soothing tea in everyone's hands before explaining his state of mind.

Spock made sure to not have liquid in his mouth when Leo finally opened his to speak.

"Lieutenant Jordan raped a yeoman." A spray of tea told Spock that Jim had not had the same forethought as he had. He set his face and disciplines to hear enough information that would probably induce great anger in him all over again.

000

Leonard had known they wouldn't react well. Who, of the civilized world, would? That was why he had waited for the tea. He knew that his brush with death had strained both their tempers, Spock's moreso with his steadily waning emotional control.

He had made sure the ladies had locked their door before heading back towards the turbolift. He hadn't even realized he had unconsciously mimicked his soon-to-be-mate as he walked with his hand clasped behind his back, but it would be a while before he did that again. The tightening of the wire around his wrists was the first sign of trouble, followed by the immediate yank of him backwards. Twisting away must have been what Jordan had been expected because he helped as it wrapped the cord around his middle.

He had snarled at the man but Jordan had simply smiled. That smile was twisted, sadistic and malicious. A Double twist in the cord and it was around his neck and hoisting him. _Spooockk!_ He meant to add 'Help Me' but his head was swimming. He wasn't even sure if it was getting through. At least not until the answering feeling of panic and fear trickled through the bond. The fear of living without him that kicked him into high gear. The wire was under his chin and cutting off air.

Jordan had shut the door and was pounding on it and calling his name. He ignored that and focused all his will into his neck muscles to pull, to look up. It was completely contrary to every survival instinct in his body and had this been rope or some other loosely woven material it wouldn't have helped, but the wire was stiff and by tilting his head back he removed the pressure just enough to take in a gulp of air.

He must have blacked out after that. The next thing he remembered was hearing Spock calling him. Pleading with him. Spock never begged. He tried to respond, but the first few tries were scratchy, whispery. He didn't understand how his mental voice could be scratchy, but that wasn't the point. Or was it? His mental voice didn't come from a mental throat, strangled or otherwise.

_I'll do anything._ That had almost broken his heart. It startled him so much, hurt so much, that for a moment he forgot that he had been strangled and reached out for his Bondmate.

Soothing Spock when he was worried about him was one thing. Soothing him when he was angry was something completely different he found. The anger that raged through Spock was destructive, dominating in its glory. Nothing compared to the anger that McCoy had ever felt. That took some doing to calm him enough that his already failing mental shields could regain control.

He knew this bit of information was going to go over about as well as a war with the Andorians would. He was still having a hard time believing it. At least until he spoke it.

"Lieutenant Jordan raped a Yeoman." He had expected Jim to spit out his tea. And to Jump up. And his ringing shout.

"He did WHAT!?" He felt nothing but icy stillness from the bond with Spock. Without touching the bond wouldn't open any further. He tossed the data disk on the desk next to Spock.

"All the information and its pretty conclusive. Furthermore I had the chance to run a medical background on him. This isn't his first. The doctor's in his past have placed permanent notes in his file in the hopes that some day he'll actually be punished for it." He saw Spock pick up the disk and place it delicately in the computer.

"I had heard he was having authority issues, but they hadn't gotten bad enough to warrant my involvement yet." Spock didn't need to state that two weeks was rarely enough time for anyone to warrant his interference unless it was the CMO who reported the problem.

He skimmed through the medical report and initial psychological state of the victim ending with continued counseling with Nurse Chapel. He was relieved to note that all injuries were treated and not long lasting and that the victim was processing the experience.

Meanwhile Jim was interrogating McCoy. "When did this happen? Who the hell does he think he is? IS the girl okay? He was going after her again? Why had he gone unpunished?" Spock perked up at that last question.

Leonard sighed. He knew Jim was upset but he was tired and worn out. "Jim sit and drink your tea before I pour it down your throat. It happened last night or early this morning. She is cooping, which is what you'd expect. Her best friend is with her and Chris will be around wherever needed to help. Jordon doesn't think, he knows. He's the son of two Starfleet Admirals and the nephew of an Ambassador. No I do not know if they know, then or now, I just know it never went to court. It was simply buried. Four other girls had no justice here." It was during this little speech that he remembered his promise to Sharon.

"Speaking of which, Spock may I borrow your comm a moment. And some privacy?" Both men were looking a bit shell-shocked, but Spock was good at not acting shell-shocked.

"Of course. The one by my bed would be private." He nodded and heaved himself up, waving an assisting hand from both friends. He heard them talk amongst each other, probably about the next step as he located the comm.

"Doctor McCoy to Ensign Stols." He had to wait a minute. People weren't always near a comm panel in this part of engineering.

"Lieutenant Hidegrove here. Ensign Stols has his head in a torpedo tube right now." The 'can he call you back or could you leave a message' was implied.

"Tell him to head to Sharon's after his shift. Netil will explain." Cryptic enough to not tell anyone but direct enough to get his point across to Stols.

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Max. And don't you forget your round of shots next week either!"

"Yes sir" That second answer was much more resigned. McCoy smiled as he signed off and returned to the main area of Spock's quarters. Jim was still pacing, but they both looked as though they had agreed on their method of dealing with it.

"Tell me he's going to get punished this time." They looked at him as he slumped back into his chair. Jim gave him his crazy 'I'm gonna win' look.

"He's going to get punished. We can leave him in the brig until the Enterprise docks at Vulcan. Once on a core Federation planet we can try him in the local courts for a civilian crime. Rape isn't a crime of the uniform. His parents and the ambassadors could petition to move the choice of sentencing to Earth, but not the verdict and rape has a minimum of ten years without parole and an additional five after with parole. That's the minimum. With the trial on Vulcan, the judges will be Vulcan and the investigation includes a Vulcan." Jim gestured to Spock who nodded his head in agreement.

"Logical." Leonard sighed grumpily.

"Good." He grimaced. That scratchy thing was his throat? He gulped down more tea but Jim was already looking at him and getting up to leave.

"I should get back to the bridge. Spock I'll leave this investigation to you. Please try to finish or at least hand it off to Sulu before we leave in 20 hours." Spock nodded his head again.

"Of course Captain." Kirk glanced between them a moment before ducking out the door. The second the door was close, Spock was kneeling in front of McCoy.

"Spock I'm all right." The long fingers were gently lifting his chin and looking at the bruising starting on his neck. He felt the bond flare and the fear trickle through. Fear of losing one of his only friends, his family. McCoy reached out to him, letting his fingers grace those high cheeks. He was still here. He was all right.

"You should get some rest, Leo" He smiled slightly. That was the stoic man he had fallen for. He took a deep breath to rise only for the substantially stronger Vulcan to lift him effortlessly in his arms.

"Spock! I can, in fact, walk." Spock halted only briefly to look at him.

"I apologize. I seem incapable of leaving you alone at the present time. I feel the need to know you are present." He looked at Spock as the Vulcan resumed his trek to the bed and gently laid him down on it. Although Spock had regained enough control that his usual blank face was up, Leo was beginning to correlate minute changes with feelings that were currently flickering through their bond.

"Spock, we knew that you're emotions would become less controlled. Our shuttle leaves in 20 hours." Spock's eyes seemed to draw him in.

"Correct. You need to sleep. I must put together the investigation for Mr. Sulu. He'll be in charge of it after our departure." He snorted, but yawned. Spock's amusement at his grumbling about having slept too much recently filtered into his dreams as he felt the muscle relaxant Christine had given him kick in. He hoped she didn't think he hadn't noticed. He'd noticed. He was a doctor after all.

After all…

000

Spock watched Leo a moment after he felt sleep take him beyond the reach of the bond. Dreams were done in REM sleep where Vulcans never went. They could sleep, but Vulcan REM and Human REM happened at different levels somehow. Until the full bond, Spock would not be able to access Leo's mind while he slept.

He should be okay with this, but as he started the security report on the incident he found he felt twitchy. He hadn't expected the bond to deepen at all, let alone before it was even done. It did not appear to bother Leo. He considered this to be positive.

He felt the fire well within his veins. Swiftly he suppressed it down again. He wished he knew whether that was normal once bonded. Generally the Vulcan to explain the Pon Farr would be the father or uncle or sometimes older brother of the male, but he didn't have siblings, nor had his father. That left Sarek. Spock swallowed a snort that must have been his bond's doing. His father would most likely not even be on Vulcan when they arrived. He had given them plenty of warning, 4 days. His father hadn't been in contact when his first Pon Farr had started, so logically he wouldn't this time either.

That left him with a conundrum. He understood the basics to all Vulcans and he had picked up bits and pieces here and there. However, studying the stages and rituals did not help him to identify the Time by feel.

He looked at the consol full of data. Best to focus on work and deal with the Pon Farr when it starts.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long. Truth I forgot since I'm re-writing my HP story. I thought you guys should meet the parents ^_^

**Chapter 4**

Amanda sighed as she looked at the proud back of the Vulcan. For nearly 40 years she had watched his back. And for more than 10 years she had watched his back grown more rigid as the gulf between him and their son widened. If there was one trait Spock had definitely inherited from her, it was stubbornness. She could be stubborn; her continued life on Vulcan was a testament to her determination. But she was also able to forget and compromise. These were not traits of Vulcan and in this her son was Vulcan. The combination had made it nearly impossible for Spock to ever approach his father.

Sarek's desire to see his son was genuine. Unfortunately his logic that his son would reject his help, even his presence was equally genuine. Sarek had spent many years in Spock childhood acknowledging the human in his son. So much so that he failed to see the Vulcan to the point where he didn't believe Spock would enter Pon Farr.

Sarek may not show his anger, but Amanda had little qualms about it in the privacy of their home. After her son's failed marriage and near murder of his best friend, she put her little human foot down. He wanted logic? Her _logic_ was that if he was going at attribute every thing their son did against his wishes, indeed every negative aspect of their son to his suppressed human half then why had he ever wanted her child? _She_ was human! Yes, she was much more Vulcan in actions and thoughts than the average human, but that did not change the fact that she was human. If he didn't want his son to have human traits he should have found some Vulcan woman to pump out kids and left hers alone!

She had been near tears at his blatant rejection of everything of her she could have given her son. He had just stared at her throughout the entire rant. Finally she could not stand to even look at him anymore. Her garden had been her retreat for years. Only family had the entry codes. Today that was where she went. She left the roses and galfnia for another day. They were cheerful. She headed back into the little corner that she tended so carefully.

It contained a grassy hill with a seat cut out of the soft landscape. A little brook with a bubbling water fall went around one side and on the other was a flat stone table. On either side of the table were flowers and vegetables. On the other side of the stone, across from her, was a single blue pillow. She had it washed every few months and had remade it three times. It was Spock's seat.

When he was seven and she could take watching from a distance no longer, she had invited him in here and asked him for a gift. She wanted him to make this corner a place where they could relax and have tea. She had given him no timeline or due date. Simply for him to come get her when it was ready for the first set of tea. It was nearly six months before he came to get her.

He had probably been waiting for the grass on her seat to grow. The flowers were barely buds at the time and the river wasn't there yet, but the stone table was and his pillow seat had been moved from his room. The plants he had planted, he explained were those with healing properties or on earth symbolized happiness. Since she was human, to want happiness was not illogical. The vegetables he had later planted were her favorites and the flower choices narrowed as he grew older and watched her. The stream and waterfall were made when he started his training to apply to the Vulcan Science Academy. That was the year she had given him his first Masters Lyre. She hoped he still had it somewhere. She had looked hard for it. The sleek wood and elegant curves spoke to her as true Vulcan music.

When he had left for Starfleet after refusing the place at the academy he had added his last addition to the place. A Flowering Bonsai Affectus stood next to her seat. It had three different flowers that bloomed at different times of the year. But the most important part, the plant was telepathic. Spock had placed the pot next to her bed for a year before planting it and it had bonded correctly with her. The flowers colored in reflection of her moods and the leaves actually moved when she was near. She treasured this gift from her son.

This was where she went when she wanted to remember why she stayed on Vulcan 30 years ago. A three year old child and his relatives, his family called him a human monster. The Vulcan word didn't translate directly and actually meant 'thing that is unnatural and illogical'. She translated it to monster, because that was a close definition. She had stayed because Spock still felt better here than on Earth with her family, who really couldn't understand him. Vulcan's learned to put up at least the semblances of polite behavior after T'Pau gave her support publically, but those whispers had haunted her for years.

To tell Leo had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulder. Someone who completely understood, not only the harm, but the pain that caused. Leo didn't have any trouble understanding why she had stayed. He even said Spock was too Vulcan to have grown up on Earth, it would have destroyed him.

The boy that had built the garden she had fled to, she loved that boy and the man he had become. She had stayed under the caressing and cradling limbs of her tree for some time before she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She recognized the hand of T'Pau.

"_Too much of a coward to come himself?_" She hadn't looked at her mother-in-law to see what she thought of that. She was too upset.

"_He wishes to speak with you._" She had snorted and demanded that he come here himself if that was his desire. T'Pau had simply glanced over her shoulder.

"_He will not enter this garden. And he cannot speak until you give him leave."_ Her confusion must have been apparent even to a Vulcan. "_He has told me of his mistake. Sarek has told me he had denied his son and thus his wife. He desires to correct this mistake. He claims that the mistake of the past, to Spock is done and only remorse can follow. But, you my daughter are still here. My mistaken son desires your agreement to let him correct his error_" She had looked over to see her husband standing just outside the garden.

He was watching her with the same eyes he had the night he had asked her to return to Vulcan with him. The night she had told him that their second Pon Farr together and given him a son. The night she had given birth. The day the elders had accepted her at their table without his prodding. The day Spock graduated from Starfleet Academy. The day she caught that nasty strain of Leviathan Flu and the subsequent days until he recovered. The day their son became the youngest first officer and the best in the fleet. The day she told him he didn't need to love her, because she understood.

Sarek loved her, as Vulcans defined the emotion. Ti was different from the human definition, but that was fine. She hadn't married a human. She had married a Vulcan.

_"Sarek I am human. I cannot be Vulcan. I do not wish to be Vulcan. If I was to become a Vulcan I would no longer be Amanda and I would no longer be your T'hai'lu. Please Speak._" He had looked at her with those intense eyes again.

_"I bonded a human. My son is Spock. He is not Vulcan. He is not Human. He is Spock. You are Amanda. I understand now. I no longer desire him to change. I never desired you to change. Bond with me again?_" Amanda knew the ritualistic answer he should have given. But she wasn't Vulcan and the ritual was for her, not him. He made it human for her. Someday, she might get her two males in the same room together without bickering. She had reached forward with her fingers. At least Sarek understood now.

Their subsequent trip to the enterprise to Babel, whose name she found very amusing, had been terrifying for her. She had seen the pain Sarek's illness was causing all three of them. The conversation between the two of them had been very promising, but she didn't think either of them knew how to make the next step. Spock simply didn't want to hear his father's criticism and Sarek seemed certain Spock would reject any overtures he made. It was a basic standstill.

She hoped that with Spock spending the next pon farr near each other might help. She could tell that he was troubled.

"Adun, what is on your mind?" She smiled at her husband gently. So like him.

"I was wondering if Spock will be here long enough to spend time with us and his new bondmate." Sarek looked over at her with the Vulcan smile.

"That will likely depend on Doctor McCoy's physical condition. He will not leave his bondmate until they have both recovered from the Time." She hid a smirk. She hadn't been terribly surprised that Leo was becoming her son in law. She also doubted he would want to waste this chance to see Vulcan.

"We will have to-" The patter of fast feet interrupted her and she turned to see a child run into the room.

"Lady Amanda, urgent call from Doctor Leonard McCoy." _Uh-oh_ She barely glanced at Sarek before hurrying to her consol and turning it on. Sarek stood in front of her, behind the consol, out of sight.

"Doctor McCoy, we're expecting you in 22 hours. What's wrong?" She watched him grimace slightly.

"Jim thinks we can make it in 20. He'll phone when we're closer. That's not what I'm calling about. I-" A PADD flew past him, making him duck. Amanda closed her eyes in sympathy for her son.

"I take it he isn't interested in talking." Her dry response brought a chuckle from the doctor.

"We already knew that. Jim is just keeping him occupied. I think they were trying for chess. Anyway, his mental barriers are falling faster than he expected. He says he doesn't know enough about this Time." Amanda glanced at her husband, who looked a bit like a statue. As Spock's closest living Male relative it was his job to prepare Spock. Saying he doesn't know enough would be an insult to Sarek had he ever actually explained it in the first place. Right now, it's closer to a slap.

"Don't you forget, you both need to be here before you let the bond complete." He cocked his head in confusion.

"Spock mentioned that, but he didn't know why. Seeing as we might have a problem with that, I'd like to know why now." Amanda bit her lip a moment.

"It has to do with the concentration of Vulcans. During the first Pon Farr with a mate, Vulcan males have no control, no recognition, nothing but to see it through. The presence of the rest of the race gives them the mental strength to recognize certain ritualistic images and words. It's been ground into his psyche since birth. This allows him to recognize his mate as someone to not harm. He will eventually lash out at anyone if not on Vulcan. This is why he must be on Vulcan before you attempt to complete the bonding." The doctor seemed to almost growl.

"Leo, you didn't say before, how did this happen? What happened?" She could see Sarek lean closer. Just as well, in this Sarek would probably be of more use anyway.

"It's complicated and long. The short explanation he did give me was that his outer six Pon'le'feh barriers were torn down. What that means aside from he needs to head to Vulcan, you got me."

"The Pon'le'feh barriers are the mental barriers built up during his Time. Seven are built and one is destroyed every year starting from the inner one. They seal the more extreme and least desired emotions." Sarek came around the side of the consol. Placing a hand on Amanda's shoulder, he leaned toward the Doctor.

"So why would that cause this to accelerate?" McCoy seemed to jump out of his skin at Sarek's entrance, but he asked the question nonetheless. Sarek seemed to frown in concentration.

"It should not. Has anything else happened to the new bond? How old is the bond, and what stage?" Amanda hid her amusement and glee at the interaction. She hoped that between her and Leo, her family could become one family again.

"I don't know when the touch-only bond started, but this buzz in the back of my skull started at the same time Joshua got to Jericho, about three days ago. How would I know what stage it is?" Amanda had to roll her eyes at his exasperated explanation. He was obviously worried about her son, who she could bet was in isolation for the time being.

"My wife, in present contest, when did Joshua reach Jericho?" His quiet question drew a giggle from her.

"Terran myth. He's saying it happened when Spock's mental barriers fell." Sarek raised an eyebrow, probably in response to the myth reference, but turned back to Leo.

"When he does not call you by name, what does he call you?" Leo seemed to turn bright red. Briefly she wondered what her son and his fiancé had done. Then she dismissed that thought with a shudder.

"Sometimes I hear a Vulcan word. Tala or T'hyla or something like that." Amanda felt Sarek stiffen next to her. She recognized the bond of course. It meant a wondrous thing for Spock. It also meant that this Pon Farr was going to be nerve wrecking for him. She wasn't sure if Sarek would be more envious or pleased by this. However right now, he was more focused.

"Has there been any unusual activity to the bond since the incident." Leo seemed to consult his memory.

"Not really. The bond has had flashes and when I was attacked yesterday, we reached each other clearly without touchi-"

"Attacked?!" Amanda's mirth had disappeared at that word. Sarek lay a hand on her shoulder on her wrist.

"Doctor, how badly were you injured? How close to death did my son think you were?" Leo winced, glancing off the camera.

"Bad. He thought I was actually dead for a moment when I couldn't respond to the bond even with physical contact." He was frowning. So was Sarek.

"Your return would have started the possession." At his, and Amanda's, confused look he continued, looking less comfortable. "There are seven stages of the Pon Farr. If any of the stages is satisfied then the Time is over. They are fear, hope, possession, anger, compassion, lust and violence. As the Time progressed each of these emotion rise to the surface and take over. Since we do not wish to have a violent Vulcan on the planet, we automatically stop the cycle with lust. If the bond is threatened near to our Time, then we jump into Possession. If Spock is already in anger then he has less then 30 hours." Leo's full attention was on her unusually talkative mate. He looked over at the door.

"Uh oh, Ah betta call ya back." The connection was stopped. Amanda looked at Sarek in trepidation. Sarek may not know it, but Amanda knew that Leo's accent meant he was upset. Sarek stood and looked out the window across his family home.

"Gather some things, my wife." She looked at Sarek.

"Adun?"

"We are going aboard the V'Lar. It is heading in the direction of the shuttle and will meet up with them in 12 hours." Amanda looked at her mate in confusion.

"But how will that help? I thought he needed to be on Vulcan." Sarek sent off the message and then strode out of the room with Amanda.

"As a Vulcan who has completed the Pon farr, I might be able to support what barriers that remain. Spock must retain control long enough to get to our home."

000

Jim sat at the front consol exhausted. Spock was less than amiable right now. Finally Bones had helped him initiate a light mind meld. Spock flat out refused to go deeper and that seemed to bother Bones. He was still reeling from the idea of them together together. He had to admit, he rarely saw them apart for long. He also knew that Bones liked guys more than girls. Not that he didn't also like girls, but he said once that guys hit more of the right buttons for him. Jim had just shrugged and retorted that he liked girls just the way they were.

Spock was the one he was having a hard time imagining, until he decided he was better off not. They should just be and he would support that. He would also support the relationship that kept Spock from dying from this Vulcan Pon Farr of his. So here he was, heading to Vulcan, 10 hours away trying to contact a Vulcan Ambassador at the request of his doctor friend.

"Captain Kirk?" He nodded to Spock's mother.

"Ma'am." She sighed. Jim was happy they would be here within the hour. "How is Spock?"

"Bones is trying a light mind meld, but he says he isn't sure what to do once he has it." Behind Spock's mother, Ambassador Sarek came over.

"There is little he could do as a non-telepath." Spock's mother looked at Ambassador Sarek in thought a moment.

"I have an idea. Can he hear me?" Jim tilted the consol so Bones was in view.

"I'm open for suggestion, My Lady." Jim heard her chuckle wearily through the screen.

"Always the flatterer. Leo, you need to add to Spock's emotion." She felt more than saw the disbelieving looks from each of them. "My son is feeling anger right now? Vulcan anger is dangerous." Agreements came from all present. "Human Anger is not though. Given him jealousy, injustice, righteous, hurt, concern, humored, irritated, ridiculous and any other type of anger you can remember. Anything but pure rage. Help him to disperse the feeling. Counter it with compassion, responsibility, loyalty, admiration, want, desire, and hope." Bones' eyes remained locked on Spock's, but Jim felt the subtle shift tin his friends' moods. He nearly leaped for joy when Spock was the one to speak.

"Mother, your solutions are as effective, and irritating as ever. I thank you." Spock's mother smiled at her son warmly.

"We will meet up with you within half an hour Son. Hang on." Jim couldn't see any visible response from Spock, but Bones glanced their way a moment. He hoped it would be enough.

He switched over to contact the Captain of the Vulcan ship. The docking procedure was quick and efficient. Ambassador Sarek and his wife were aboard and they were off again within a quarter hour. He locked the shuttle controls into auto and went to greet the pair. Spock and Bones had moved to the corner and weren't exactly talking.

"Ambassador, Ma'am, welcome aboard the Watercress." Spock's mother nodded to him. The Ambassador didn't even acknowledge him as he walked straight to the two science officers locked in a mind meld. Jim watched for a moment as the older Vulcan crouched next to his son.

"We should leave them; this is likely to be stressful enough." Jim smiled and offered an arm to Spock's mother.

"Of course. Do you play chess, Ma'am?"

000

Sarek knelt next to his sons. He hadn't had the time to become familiar with his two new sons through Spock. Both the Captain's and the Doctor's reputation were impressive and his wife obviously thought highly of them. That was all the information he had currently.

"Spock, I will meld my mind to yours to assist in the controlling the barrier deterioration." He waited for a protest. When none came forth, he placed his fingers on the psi points on his son's face and gently opened the broken link between them.

The initial flood of emotion nearly knocked him out the meld. Spock's mental abilities had been on par with his when he left for Starfleet. Apparently the experiences his son had found in space had improved them dramatically. He waded through the mass turmoil of Spock and Leonard's emotions to find the two of them. He had to hand it to his wife. Her idea seemed to have worked momentarily. The anger in Spock's mind was potent, but unfocused and thus less dangerous. Still he could see Leonard having trouble maintaining the light link.

Spock knew somewhere that if Leonard was still linked with him when he went into Lust, he would create the permanent link. And if they were not yet on Vulcan, it could kill his mate. However, the light link wasn't strong enough to filter through the emotion anymore. Gently he got Leonard's attention and the relief was palatable.

_I don't know what to do._ His fear for Spock was also quite real. Sarek was impressed that he had been able to keep it from Spock.

_I will attempt to maintain this and the next levels until we reach our home. Please break your link for now._ He felt worry and a concerned question thrown Spock's direction. Spock had apparently been trying to separate them for a bit and was in full support of Leonard leaving. The amused irritation puzzled Sarek, but since Leonard left a moment later, he decided that was a thought for another time.

_Spock. _His son's anger sizzled around him. He gathered himself close to his son and pulled on his own barriers to shore up the remaining tatters of his son's. Spock's anger beat at him repeatedly even as both father and son attempted to hold it back.

_Draw a memory where you controlled your anger. It will ground you._ He felt memories fly past them both, Spock examining each. Finally one caused great anger in him, enough that they were pulled into the memory.

_They were standing in a large room. Sarek recognized the Board of the Vulcan Science Academy. A young Spock stood in front of them. For the age, Sarek guessed this was probably Spock's final entry request speech._

_H'nar stood in front of his son. The other Vulcans were gazing at Spock. _

_"Young Spock. We are pleased to offer you a position in the Vulcan Science Academy." Sarek blinked. This wasn't the Request Speech. This was the Response. A formal meeting to declare the Board decision. Sarek had always believed that Spock had declined entry before even hearing the Board's decision. Now he was finding out that Spock had actually made it into the Academy._

_"Yor test scores are superb and you speak concisely. We are pleased you have managed to overcome your disadvantage. We will welcome you." H'nar waited for Spock's acceptance. Indeed, Sarek turned to Spock to hear his acceptance. His son surprised all those listening._

_"I request clarification, Board Member H'nar. To what disadvantages do you refer?" Spock's question was in a tone Sarek had heard before. A tone which meant he thought he knew the answer to the question he was asking and already didn't like it. Sarek turned back to H'nar, equally curious now that his son raised the question._

_"You have sufficiently overcome your human disability from you mother. Your emotional control and use of logic is adequate to welcome eyou to the Vulcan Science Academy." Sarek frowned. Disability. That was the word H'nar had used. He felt great anger rise in his son to be controlled. He turned back to see his son give them a bland look that Sarek also recognized. It was the look when his son had decided that someone had made an error and he was about to correct it._

_"I am grateful for your consideration and invitation, however, I must decline your offer." Spock bowed and spun on his heel to leave the room. Sarek watched as he left before the Board could even rise to respond._

_The scene shifted to the evening at their home. He saw himself and the younger Spock discussing Spock's decision to head to Starfleet. They had discussed the implications for over an hour in his memory, but Spock apparently was only focused on a few sentences on the conversation._

_"Why Starfleet then, my son." Spock looked at his father._

_"Starfleet respects you." Sarek look understandably puzzled._

_"Is there evidence the Vulcan Science Academy does not?" _

_"No. The Vulcan Science academy respects you highly."_

_"Then why chose Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy?" Spock locked eyes with his father. Sarek could now feel Spock reining in his anger._

_"As I have stated, Starfleet respects you." Just like in the Board Chambers, Spock turned on his heel and left. Both Sareks watched him head down the path to his mother's garden. Anger, hurt, and even abandonment filled Spock's mind as he controlled the reaction and eventually it tapered. _

_Sarek looked up to see his own face looking down over the balcony. That Sarek was still confused and quite disproving. The Vulcan Science Academy was a well-estblished institution with an excellent history of research. His son had chosen to be human instead. He had tried to make his son Vulcan, but in the end his son had never made it._

_Now Sarek understood his son better. Spock wasn't choosing humans over Vulcans. He wasn't choosing either. Starfleet had been a good choice for his son. He saw that now. But more, he now saw why it had been a good choice then. It wasn't that VSA respected Sarek. It was that they didn't respect Amanda. Starfleet was expected to respect Amanda so the concern was whether they respected Sarek. He knew then as he does now that Starfleet held him in great respect. However, apparently the Vulcan Science Academy did not hold his wife in similar respect. Spock was choosing a place where both his parents were welcome, not just one._

Sarek reach out to his son as he felt Spock hover nervously on the edge of the memory. This wasn't a memory he had expected Sarek to ever see. He felt the anger draining away. Spock was progressing through to Compassion. He internally checked. Another 2 hours at least before Vulcan.

_"I understand my son."_ He pulled forward one of his own memories. The recent one of his wife's angry rant and his subsequent thoughts and actions. Spock seemed to curl protectively around his mother. That was something they had in common. For Vulcans both of them were incredibly protective of Amanda.

_"I have learned something from my friends on the Enterprise." _Sarek let himself fill with curiosity as he put more strength into Spock's barriers. _"Family disappears too quickly, is too valuable to justify abandoning attempts at open communication."_

_"Agreed. Your shipmates can be quite logical."_

_"I would prefer you not repeat that to Leo. He may not appreciate the sentiment as much as Jim."_ Sarek yielded to the logic of that statement.

Another memory caught them both up. Sarek saw his son chained in a cave. Glancing over Leonard had just awakened. Sarek felt Spock try to back out of the memory, but once locked in, neither of them had that kind of control.

The blue alien was definitely a new species to Sarek and its attention on the Doctor very troubling. He felt Spock's anger spike as he realized the creature was attempting to mentally probe Leonard forcefully. Anger and hate welled in his gut at the abuse being shown his T'hai'lu. The pain in those screams nearly tore away his control.

Eventually the alien stopped to focus on Spock. It had already tried to forcefully read his mind, but Spock was much stronger and more experienced that the creature. _Heartless Halfbreed. Untrustworthy Human monster_. Sarek felt these word cause great anger and pain in his son. The knowledge that his family had called him that at one point and the curiosity of how the Doctor knew that filtered through Spock's mind as the creature used the emotional attack to launch a mental one.

Sarek felt his son effortlessly battle off the creature with pride. Spock was a very experienced and powerful telepath. When the creature was beaten on that level, it dragged Leonard over and grabbed one of Spock's hands. The fear they felt from Leonard startled both of them as both men tried to jerk away.

Sarek could tell that the fear concerned Spock in the memory, but Sarek had healed others before and recognized the mental fear of a victim of Mindrape. Although there had not been a case on Vulcan in over sixty years, he had dealt with other species where there were victims. The idea that his soon-to-be son had experienced Mindrape was a sobering one.

The memory shifted out as Captain Kirk freed the two captives. Sarek felt Spock acknowledge the mindrape and subsequent healing. Breifly Sarek was shown how the Mirror Spock caused the Pon Farr and why. That action in and of itself was a form of rape. Sarek felt protective anger well inside him for his son. Leonard was probably why Spock handled that intrusion so well.

_Sarek_ That was from his mind. He felt back to find his wife. They were landing in ten minutes. They had already made arrangements so all he and Spock needed to do was get Spock to the isolation chambers. He sent a response to her before Spock grabbed his attention again. His son had practically jumped for joy at the feeling of his mother. Their bond had been cut off after he left for Starfleet. Without a telepath on the other end, even Spock could not maintain a mental link across the space between Vulcan and Earth.

_"Son, reach out and feel your people. Let them welcome you home."_ He felt the fear return. Fear of rejection by the people he knew his son connected to more than any other planet. He too felt the welcome call of their people, more strongly the family as they set down. The majority of the planet wouldn't recognize the feel of his son as Spock or even notice the return of one of their own during Pon Farr. If he let his concentration slide over the planet there were a fair number of couples in the throes of the blood fever right now. It was't uncommon and the entire planet willingly shared their support to any Vulcan undergoing the pon farr.

_"Son, try to start the mating process while still in the compassion phase. It will make the experience more comfortable and safe for Leonard."_ The vague feeling of understanding appeared, followed by the fear for Leonard. Fear for his safety and his happiness.

_"You are T'hy'la. He will not reject you."_ Sarek paused a moment. He wasn't sure if it was logical, but some instinct told him his son needed to hear this from Sarek _"I will not reject you either Spock. Never again, my Son."_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who have reviewed, thaey give me strength! Let me know how you like this please.

**Chapter 5**

Leo stretched as he opened his eyes and made his way over to Jim and Amanda. The chessboard between them was riddled with black pieces. A second later as Amanda move the black queen, he figured out who was likely winning.

"How long was I out?" Neither glanced at him as Jim concentrated on the board. Amanda was the one to respond.

"Nearly seven hours. We will land in less than an hour." Jim moved his knight and then turned to Leonard.

"Food is on the table. Lady Amanda says you should eat as much as you can right now and a snack in a little bit." Leonard chuckled as he grabbed the plate and sat next to them.

"Sounds like the advice I gave you before your track meets." Jim didn't respond as he tried to figure out his next move. When he finally managed it, Amanda moved her queen decisively and smiled. Checkmate.

A sound from the comm drew Amanda's attention and she started talking quite quickly with T'Pau. Jim leaned towards him and the doctor heard growl under his breath.

"That was the third match out of four she won!" Leonard hid a smile behind his plate as he finished off the food. The only person Leonard had ever seen give Jim arun for his money in chess was Spock, and the first officer had yet to consistently win.

"We have the coordinates to land. I'll let Sarek know he has about ten minutes." The Doctor sat next to his best friend as he brought them in the atmosphere.

"Nervous?" He glanced at Jim. For a moment he felt indignant that Jim was asking him if he was sex shy, but that wasn't it and he knew it. It wasn't sex that he was feeling butterflies for, it was marriage.

"This is for life, Jim." He took a shaky breath. "Spock said it himself, Vulcans do not divorce." Although Jim kept his eyes on the controls to bring the shuttle in gently as possible, his attention was on Leo.

"Spock isn't your ex." He smirked, "Hell, he probably wouldn't even like your ex. But he probably will like Joanna." Leo gave him a weak smile.

"I messed up one marriage. How do I know I'm not about to do it again?" Jim signaled the ground for clearance.

"Because Spock has four major advantages over Jocelyn. First, he will be able to read your mind. I believe that was one of her numerous complaints. Second, he won't let you run away to work from him, because he works there too. Third neither I nor Lady Amanda will let either of you sabotage yourselves or this marriage." He looked at Jim. That genuine smile that the captain reserved for when he was supporting a true friend lit up his face.

"Well now that everyone's decided to help, we can't lose." The irritable grumble was for show. "And the fourth?"

"Both your days seems to start and end with each other." Leo slowly patted Jim's shoulder as they touched down.

"Thanks."

"Leo, come. You need to eat a snack and shower quickly. Sarek says we only have half an hour at most." She gripped his wrist and with strength surprising for a woman her age, he was pulled out of the car. He barely was the back of Spock and Sarek as they turned a corner.

"But Spock…?" Amanda shook her head.

"Sarek is taking him to the isolation chambers. You need food in you and then a quick sonic shower and a robe. The priests have the Marriage certificate ready and will meet us at the entrance in _0.46 hours_" He chucked with her dry recitation of the Vulcan time count. He glanced back one last time to nod at Jim, who was talking with T'Pau before hurrying with Amanda to chambers.

The meal, shower and change of clothes was quick. The preists had the paper ready and Spock was already standing waiting with Sarek. A slice of the thumb and they pushed and twisted together to signify the marriage contract as Vulcan tradition required. The legal one was already underway and they would deal with it after the Pon farr.

Leo didn't notice Sarek and Amanda push them into the isolation chamber. After they had twisted their bleeding thumbs together, leo had automatically tried to place the injury in his mouth. The hand was waylaid by Spocks and the Vulcan met his gazed as his tongue flicked out to lick the thumb.

The seering sensation accompanying the burning in his eyes scorched through Leo's body. He felt like a moth to flame. Spock pulled him into the chamber full of furs and glowing with candles. A cool breeze teased them both in the warmer air.

Slowly, Spock leaned over and licked the sealed cut again. His rough tongue teased the sensitive skin and sent mental shivers down Leo's spine. He could feel the fire in his mind, waited, bursting, to be set free. There was none of the logical toughts he knew to be Spock, only the emotion. The passion. A passion he had glimpsed only when Spock was chasing scientific inquiry.

The delicate fingers drew lines up his arm. Each point of contact a shot of arousal went straight to his groin. He raised a hand to Spock face and let his fingers lightly glide over the green flushed cheek. A low keen filled the room and it took Leo a moment to pick that it was from Spock.

He didn't have time to think anything else as strong hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for a smothering kiss. Thin lips ravished his insistently, not backing down even when he granted them access to his mouth. He felt one hand press against his lower back. The answering thrust of the half-vulcan's hips forced a moan out of him that was swallowed by those possessive lips.

Leo gripped the soft robe his bondmate was wearing as they struggled backwards toward the bed. They missed by a meter or so, hitting the wall. Once again Leo found himself pinned to a wall by Spock's strong hips and scorching hands that ripped off the robe Amanda had given him. One hand replaced the lips as two finger massaged Leo's tongue gently. The hot mouth abandoned the now occupied mouth to nip his way down the neck and over Leo's adam's apple. Using the strong fingers, Spock tipped his lover's head back to expose his neck to his tongue and teeth.

Leo's thoughts fragmented at the feelings. Teeth on his sensitive and vulnerable neck, fingers filling his mouth, stroking and thrusting in time with the strong hips. He didn't even realize that his hand had been captured by an agile hand and pressed to the wall besides him. It was all he could do to breath as he moaned around the fingers and felt that hot mouth journey lower to his chest.

Pleasure was saturating every orifice from the telepathic contact the Vulcan's hand made with his hand and mouth. He quickly lost any and all ability to think of anything except the sensation of the sharp teeth clamping down on his already swollen nipple.

A powerful thrust caused him to buck, releasing Spock's fingers as a cry erupted from his swollen lips. The hand reached around behind them and the human body shivered as the wet fingers made contact with the sensitive but currentl y neglected hole.

The remaining hand collected both spasming hands and they were held above the trashing head in a move of possessive control that made his blood burn along with his lover's. Penetration was uncomfortable, with minimal preparation before the two fingers exploded into him. They radiated the same sexual pleasure as the rest of the body rocking against him and he was helpless to do anything but be carried along with the sensations. White hot sparks of ecstacy dragged ragged cries from his throat as a third finger was added to prepare him.

By now his erection was rock solid, finding much desired friction against his lover's. He felt himself close to a release when suddenly his hands were released and he was yanked away from the wall. Disoriented, he stumbled as he was shoved in the direction of the bed and once his hands touched the furs those wonderfully telepathic fingers latched painfully onto his hips.

He didn't even register a cry of pain as the body was entered swiftly. His mind was only in the now, on his lover. His mate. The cries from their throats echoed in the chamber as memories and emotions swirled within them. A back was straining and a throat was sobbing, but they did not know who and where. Nor did they care.

In ageless rythme they rocked together, minds restructuring, bond solidifying. Nothing seemed to exist but them. One; as they were before and will be for as long as they exist.

One

000

Amanda sighed as the door closed just in time. She hope her sons were ready for this. She turned to her husband, ready to go rescue Jim from T'Pao, when a strong hand gripped her arm. Sarek's hand directed her mouth to his as he melded their bodies against each other.

Confused and more than a little aroused, Amanda opened her mouth to Sarek's gentle but persistant tongue. She felt slong their bond itself to find out what was wrong with her husband. The knowledge that mentally bonding with a Vulcan in the Pon Farr can lead to minor bleed over effect came to her and she pulled him to her as she stepped backwards. Their chambers were only a few hallways away.

_Take me to bed, beloved_ Sarek responded to that by picking her up in his strong arms and carrying her down the hall. Shifting her as they walked, he freed a hand to reach around her and cup a breast. Her arms were around his neck, supporting her upper body as she moved her mouth to his ears. After 39 years, she knew the exact place to tease to bring out his passions.

_Wife_ She felt his need press against her mind. She reached to him, feeling his acceptance on his nickname. A name that he had always tolerated as a human pet name. Now, somehow he understood and even cherished the name.

She felt the soft mattress under her legs as he supported her back long enough to deftly strip her of her dress. She didn't pay much attention, too focused on removing his garments. Delicate strokes of her fingernails along the outside of his ears lit a fire in his mind and body. His own fingers were in her heat, stroke it to a raging fire as his mouth returned to hers. Their free hands met and she felt his pleasure as her own again.

As he moved in her, she felt him reach out for her in need. Vulcan's needed, human's loved. That was the difference. But as she whimpered in his mouth she found herself needing him. It had happened a few times, Spock's conception for one. She needed him as much as she loved him.

Suddenly they exploded together. They felt needed and loved, needing and loving. Human and Vulcan, swirling together. Understanding brought completion to their existence.

_T'hy'la_

000

Leo gulped air as he tried to recover the total bonding of senses and thoughts. For a moment he had felt both penetrated and surrounded. The duality had stretched his comprehension, but Spock was all he needed.

They had laid down gently on the bed, panting from the experience. Long tapered fingers were drawing gentle circles on his hips. He felt full still. The cock in him twitched sending sparks of pleasure through his body. The fingers reached up to his nipples to pinch as a low rouch voice tickled his ear.

"_T'hy'la"_ He shivered as he felt the sensation on his lover's cock. Reaching back, he found the pointed ears and both groaned at the sensation. A quick, uncontrolled thrust drew a low moan from their throats. Hot fingers wrapped around his cock as the deep rocking continued. Sharp teeth sank into a shoulder causing their head to throw back in a silent scream of pleasure. At the last instant, a precise finger pressed the vein under his cock, preventing it from completing the climax.

Hot fingers flitted on his stomach, tickling, massaging in time with the hand below. Reaching behind as he was to pull them closer, his body felt oddly vulnerable, open to the torturous exploration of tenacious fingers. Bucking under the assault, a whine was torn from a throat. The feather-light touches were slowly driving him insane. The hair against his back and muscles against his side made him dizzy with pleasure.

_"Bohraya_" the whispered word floated in the air, increasing their need until they joined again. This time the panting gave way to motion as Spock pulled out of his mate. Gingerly he turned the human body over. Dazed blue eyes looked up at him. He could feel the exhaustion and placidity of the body below him. Slowly, surgeon hands reached up to him and he obligingly came forward to meet his mate in a kiss of the lips.

As soon as they parted his mate found his way to his sensitive ear. He closed his eyes as pleasure shot through his hot blood from the nips on the pointed skin.

_"Let me look into your eyes this time._" The demand, far from unreasonable, seered his blood hotter. Meet the electric blue eyes with his own endless black, he set about making his human mate squirm.

000

Amanda smiled as Jim jumped when she placed her hand on his shoulder. They hand left him alone with T'Pau for over four hours and she could tell that it starting to wear on the poor captain's nerves. She nodded to her mother in law.

"Mother, I think the captain piloted the shuttle craft he arrived in for over 18 hours before arriving. Shall I show him to his chambers?" T'Pau's eyebrow rose in a way similar to her son's and her husband's. She had gathered that Jim hadn't been able to work up the courage to tell the formidable woman that yet and with Her busy with Sarek and Spock obviously occupied, T'Pau would have felt it rude to leave the new family member to wander alone in a new place.

Jim's gratitude was genuine as she showed him to his chambers and indicated the direction of the nearest kitchen. She left him getting settled in and placing a call to his ship to send him a report and returned to see if there was anything she could do for her mother before returning to her mate.

T'Pau had evidently followed her as she turned round and nearly bumped into the woman.

"Thou may return to my son. I will see to tomorrow, myself. Fear not the elders. Both Kirk and Maccoi shall be registered without issues." Amanda bowed her head in her own gratitude as she turned to go to her mate.

"My daughter." T'Pau's voice caused her to glance back. "Thee have served this family well. Thee truly are Vulcan in thy heart. When thee reaches the age, I will welcome thee into the circle of elders." Amanda stared as the woman walked down the hallway and out of sight. This was woman who had refused to join the Federation Council because it had cause her only son to bond with a human so soon after the unexpected death of his first wife. Sybok had never accepted Amanda, or Vulcan, after the death of his mother.

She felt a bit dazed as she returned to her chambers to where her husband was waiting for her. Although his immediate need was satisfied, he still felt the desire to spend all night filling her with joy. It was only her concern over the captain, a son in his own right now, that drove them to part for a short time.

His strong arms around her, gave her the stability to process the surprise.

_Are you all right T'hy'la?_ Sarek's question was ful of concern. She sent the last scene to him before he blinked and nodded. _My mother has accepted you at last. I am pleased._ She smiled, and reached up to caress his face.

_I have also learn of why our son chose Starfleet._ Her curiosity through as he showed her the memory he had seen from their son. He felt her resignation, but no surprise. _I missed both of you being treated in this fashion. I owe you both reparations for Spock's childhood._ She smiled.

_No, my beloved. What we desire is not his childhood, but our future. I desire a husband and him a father._ His acceptance rang of Vulcan guilt. She reached for a hand. _I believe we were going to be occupied tonight._ She felt a wave of pleasure sweep his frame and into hers as she kissed the tips of his fingers.

Their chambers echoed with her breathy sighes and giggles soon after.

000

Leo woke to thin fingers threading through his hair. Soft sunlight filtered in throught he gauze curtains, but he felt to boneless to move quite yet.

"Spock?" Even his voice sounded lazy. The finger froze a moment.

"Yes, Leo." He chucked lightly as he rolled over to see his bondmate.

"Bohraya." That eyebrow went up.

"You insist on calling me your cure, my T'hy'la?" He smiled as he threaded his fingers with Spock's gently.

"I have spent my whole life helping people find cures to whatever ailed them. My sole purpose in life had been to heal and help, regardless of how it might be. Now that I've found the cure to all my own ails, you want me to change your name?" Spock's eyes lightened in amusement as Leo felt contentment radiate out of his fingers.

"I am- I am honored, my T'hy'la." Leo smiled at his mate as he felt Spock finally understand his word choice. "I desire to give you such a gift, but I do not know what it would be." Leo chuckled softly.

"Just stay my Bohraya. That's all I ask." The dark hed cocked to the side. "What time is it anyway?" He felt off his clock.

"It is 1436 hours. We have been in here for three days." Leo blinked at him a moment. When that sank in he sat up quickly.

"Three Days!?" He gripped his head as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Three days. No wonder he was weak. He only remember eating three or four times.

Spock grabbed his arm quickly as he slumped. "Easy Leo. Humans are less able to handle fasting than Vulcans. Let me get you some juice." He leaned Leo against his chest gently before reaching behind him for a glass. "It's a high calorie fruit juice. Drink." Leo grumbled about strange vulcans but complied and drank nearly the entire sweet concoction. "I will retrieve another glass in ten minutes."

"You should eat too. You're too thin." Even his Doctor's voice sounded exhausted.

"I have already eaten. I woke an hour ago and have since drank three cups of this at ten minute intervals and eaten half a meal." Leo sighed as Spock laid him back down to get more of the strange juice. When he returned he lifted Leo as if the Doctor was made of spun glass.

"Spock, what's wrong. I'm not going to break." Spock eyed him.

"We merged completely for a few minutes several times, Doctor. I tried not to look at your private information, but your history with me was foremost on your mind given our activity. I am aware of how much of my body and my culture you actually know now. How you kept my first Pon Farr a secret until I told the Captain. How you have taken care of me after mind melds without breeching my privacy or telling anyone." Leo blushed and looked away.

"Well, I-"

"You regulated the amount of cinnamon aboard the ship. You interrupt when crew members remain in prolonged physical contact. Suggested or sometimes even forced Jim to rearrange duty shifts after a mind meld or particularly heavy emotional release to give me enough time to meditate and heal. All without telling Jim. If you had he would have agreed instantly, but you respected my privacy. Your debates with me are just that, debates. You respect me, just as I am." Leo raised an eyebrow himself. Spock hadn't actually told him anything he didn't already know.

"Darn right. You deserve that respect. You earned it all the way." Apparently the juice worked, because Leo was sitting up. Spock silenced him with a finger, leaning close to his lips.

"That is very precious. You are more precious to me than all the knowledge in the universe." That statement was ended with a gentle kiss. Leo was stunned. That was quite a statement coming from Spock. He reached up and pulled the Vulcan closer, letting the warm body sooth his tired muscles.

"You're worth it." He felt Spock emotions roll at the statement. He meant it, but he got the feeling Spock didn't quite understand that yet. That was okay. They had an entire life for him to clarify it. He shifted and let out a hiss.

Glancing down he saw dark dots sprinkled around his hips and thighs. He hadn't noticed them and briefly he wondered what they were. A glass of that juice distracted him though. He was really hungry and drinking the juice was just reminding him of the fact.

"I must apologize, T'hy'la. I should have been more gentle." Leo felt Spock's self-loathing at the injuries he now could identify as bruises. Most probably they were created when Spock took him from behind multiple times in the last 72 hours.

"Don't you dare apologize. I told you, I won't break." Seeing Spock's concerned and unconvinced look he pulled himself up to the closest ear. His tongue flitted out to lick the point before he spoke in a throaty tone.

"Besides, I enjoyed it." Sitting naked as they were, Leo felt Spock's twitch of interest immediately and flicked his tongue over the ear again. During the marathon, he hadn't had much time or freedom to explore Spock, it was the other way around. Although most of Pon Farr was over, Spock was still responding heavily to him.

He reached up and placed two fingers in that hot mouth as Spock's breath hitched. Spock's hands spasmed, but holding Leo as he was, if his let go, Leo would fall. Spock would never let that happen. Leo pulled himself closer, groaning low in his throat as their chests crossed. His teeth sank gently over the pointed ear and his free hand reached between them to massage the dark furred chest.

He could feel Spock's body begin to rock in time with the thrusts his fingers were making in his mouth and he pulled himself higher to spread his knees on either side of his mate. Spock's superior strength helped him and held him in place as he pulled his fingers out of that wet mouth. Looking down at his lover, he trailed those wet fingers first over his lover's nose, then to his own chest and down around to his already stretched hole.

When he felt his own cool finger he had to throw his head back and groan. He felt more than heard the growl well up in the throat of his Vulcan lover as he rocked on his own fingers to the beat of their bodies. The grip Spock had on his hips to keep him on the bed was becoming painful, but what sweet exquisite pain as pleasure and desire flooded their being.

Pushing the other back, the human body slowly lowered himself onto the straining manhood, sobbing as it filled him. A jerk of the hips and a crash of the tidal wave of lust, love and need sent them both careening beyond all rational thought except that they were one.

Their panting was in time as their heart beats. Leo rubbed the Vulcan nose affectionately and let Spock roll them to their side. Leo's lazy gaze locked with Spock's bright one.

"Leo, you are quite the contradiction." Leo chuckled and pulled himself up. He knew Spock was referring to their exhaustion and his activity and his pain pleasure mix. He also knew it was out of Vulcan affection. He stretched down to his ankles as he sat on the side of the bed, groaning softly. Damn if he wasn't as young as he once was.

Strong arms steadied him as he rose to use the bathroom and find some actual food. Spock insisted on feeding him, but feeling the concern that permeated Spock's mind right now, he let him.

He was half asleep when Spock finished feeding him and lay him down to bed. Automatically, he turned towards Spock and rested his hand against the soft chest. He probably imagined Spock petting him gently. It was probably his sleeping mind that thought he felt a kiss at his temple. It was probably his most hopeful dream that conjured up those special words.

_I'm yours forever, my Beloved_


End file.
